All I want For Christmas
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: It's Christmas and the Hellsing Organization is taking a well deserved break. How? A Christmas party! Music fills the air and the smell of good food, and gifts are exchanged. However, all is not jolly for everyone. Alucard and Sebastian want a certain someone's attention, but she doesn't seem to want to give it. In fact, Seras is doing everything she can to avoid them!


**Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah!**

 **Here's a Hellsing/Black Butler Christmas story! I'm sorry I haven't released a chapter for "Mine" or "Cross Our Hearts". I've been busy for the last few weeks writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it because it was driving me absolutely mad! Anyway, I hope everyone has a great Holiday!**

 **FML I CURRENTLY CAN'T UPLOAD IT TO DESTINY'S GATEWAY**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **All I Want For Christmas**

Alucard was leaned back against the far wall of the ball room bored out of his mind. His arms were folded over his chest, his foot was propped up against the wall behind him, and his head was tilted while he impassively watched the humans have a good time. Every god damn year Sir Integra would throw a party on Christmas Eve and it was mandatory that he and Michaelis would attend to 'unwind' a little. Like every year, the ball room was packed with soldiers, employees of the manor, aristocrats that had close ties to the Hellsing family, along with those people's families, friends, and lovers. The room was decorated up all nice with dark green garland wrapped around each and every column along with a string of colorful lights. Mistletoes hung under every doorway and bells lined the panels of doors with a great big wreath in the center.

Down on the other side of the ball room was an eighteen foot Christmas tree that was decorated with gold and silver bulbs, bells, bows, garland, and white lights. At the very top of the tree was a fragile, white angel holding up the star of Bethlehem high above her head. Beneath the tree was a huge pile of presents. Normally around the middle of the party, all the presents were handed out. Off to the side of the Christmas tree was a long table that had held many a great dishes and desserts, but it was all nearly gone. All that was left was a bit of roasted chicken, some green beans and carrots, egg nog, and half a plate of biscuits. Children of families ran about or hid under the tables, sneaking biscuit after biscuit, and laughed sneakily.

The room was full of peace, warmth, and laughter. Everyone was so relaxed and enjoying their time, all but Alucard and Sebastian. They absolutely hated wasting their time at a ridiculous party. The elder vampire's eyes trailed across the room in search for someone and finally found her after only a few seconds. His master, Sir Integra, was out on the balcony taking delight in smoking one of her expensive cigars while staring out into the night. He was more than tempted to join her and would have done so if not for Michaelis. The demon walked up, having gone off to mingle a little and help out Walter with certain tasks.

"Enjoying yourself, Alucard?" Sebastian asked sarcastically with a crooked smirk on his face. He knew full well that the vampire was highly uncomfortable being in a room full of humans and being forced to partake in their jolly Christmas event. The demon, on the other hand, was used to events like these. Did he enjoy them? Not in the slightest, but he knew how to keep himself busy. Before he'll know it the event will be over and he'll be in his room where he could marvel in some book. Alucard shifted his gaze from his master to look back at the noisy party.

"Silence is golden, Michaelis." The elder vampire reminded him for the third time that night.

"So I've heard," Sebastian snickered before he also glanced around at the rest of the party. "You know, time will go relatively faster if you participated instead of just standing in as a wallflower." A few wonderful seconds of silence stood between them until, much to Alucard's annoyance, Michaelis broke it again. "Perhaps a dance," The elder vampire instantly interrupted him.

"Are you asking me to dance, Michaelis?" Alucard chuckled with a sly grin. "Alright, but just so you know you'll also have to buy me dinner before anything happens between us." Sebastian sighed while his temple throbbed.

"No, I'd meant with a woman." He corrected him. "Perhaps a dance with your master," As the demon was saying this, his eyes fell upon Seras. "Or even your Childe," The elder vampire's grin fell and he flinched slightly from the mentioning of her.

"Police Girl?" He questioned and his eyes immediately found their way to his Childe, having been keeping track of her whereabouts. The little vampire was wearing a bright white sweater, black khakis, and black slip on shoes. Through the entirety of the party she had been mingling with a few girls, Bernadotte, Walter, and occasionally their master. Each time he glanced over to check on her, she always had such a bright, but shy smile on her face. And somewhat to his disappointment, she never, not once, glanced over at him. It seemed like she was always try to distance herself from him and Michaelis. Was it fear or hate? Did she fear them because of what they were or what her master had to do in order to save her in Cheddar? Or was it hate because of what they were or what he turned her in to? Whatever the reason was, Seras rarely spoke to either of them. She never looked them in the eye, she was always so soft spoken in their presence, and she never stayed long when alone with both or either of them.

"Yes," Sebastian answered with a nod of his head while they both continued to watch her closely. "I've noticed that she hasn't danced with anyone either tonight. Perhaps you would like to cure the two of you of your and her boredom and dance with her?"

"What boredom? She looks more than entertained already." Alucard scoffed while his eyes narrowed somewhat dangerously on the male who stood beside her. "If she really wished to dance and be cured of her boredom, she would have danced with Bernadotte already."

"Yes, but she's too shy to ask anyone to dance and I seriously doubt Bernadotte asked if she would like to. He doesn't appear the type that dances." Sebastian noted. "And since you're being so stubborn, I'll ask her to dance since you won't." The elder vampire growled under his breath and dug his nails into his arms. Before the demon could walk away, he spoke.

"Wait," Alucard responded. "I'd never said I wouldn't ask her to dance." He said as he forced a grin upon his face and pushed off the wall. "I'll be happy to dance with my dear fledgling."

"Off you go then." The demon snickered with a deep belief that the elder vampire was going to bottle out. People parted way as the elder vampire crossed the room, heading in the direction of his Childe who still wasn't aware that he was approaching. The humans he passed started muttering about him under their breaths and watched after him warily. They all believed that he was going to cause some sort of trouble. His eyes were trained on his fledgling as he got closer and closer, and he knew she became mindful of his presence the closer he got. Her back straightened and the hairs on her neck and arms rose to warn her.

When Alucard finally reached her small group, Bernadotte and the several girls fell silent and glanced up at him with an unwelcoming look. He didn't mind them as he pulled off a deviant grin towards his fledgling. Seras turned slightly and she looked up at him with a strange expression in her eyes that he could only relate to as fear. It bothered him greatly that his Childe was scared of him. Whatever did he do to bring about this fear? What could he do to fix it? Maybe if he showed her that he means her no harm? A good step in that direction would be an offer to dance with her he supposed. Doing his best at being the perfect gentleman, Alucard held out one of his hands and lightly bowed his head to her.

"Would you care to have this dance with your master?" The elder vampire purred softly with what he thought was a kind smile, but was just an ever scarier grin that showed off more teeth. He watched silently as his Childe's face paled and her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Was he so repulsive? Should he be offended now? He's never worried before what others thought of him, but Seras' opinion of him was really starting to get to him. His grin faltered a little.

"Dance?" His Draculina repeated in a whisper as she looked from his hand back to his face. "You…want to dance…with me?" She questioned. His grin completely fell and his hand slowly lowered.

"If you do not wish to," He started, but then he felt a small, soft hand slip into his own. The elder vampire gasped softly and he glimpsed down to find his Childe's hand placed in his.

"Okay," She whispered quietly with a light blush on her cheeks and a kind smile. "Just promise not to make fun of me. Excuse me," She pardoned herself from the rest of her group before she went off with her master. Alucard was absolutely speechless as he subconsciously led her towards the dance floor. His eyes were glued to the hand in his and wondered in half-panic if this was actually happening. Why was he so damn nervous over one little dance?! He's danced before! He wasn't a bad dancer in the slightest! But yet, there was this strange fear in him that he was going to mess it up in some way! How could he screw this up?!

Maybe he was more worried about Seras and her strange behavior towards him? She had this mixed hate-fear feeling towards him that he didn't understand. But right now she was so…He couldn't use the word calm. No, the poor thing was shaking like a leaf. But her face was kind of pale with a tinge of red in her cheeks. Her eyes seemed far away and had this certain sparkle to it. What was she feeling? Was it hate? Was she trying to cower away from his touch? Was it fear? Or was she trying to hold back laughter because Alucard had asked her to dance? After their dance, will she go back to her group to have a good laugh?

When they finally reached the dance floor, the elder vampire carefully swung his Draculina into his arms, but accidentally swung too hard that she came hurtling at his chest. The tiny girl bounced right off of his hard chest with a soft grunt. A shudder shot down her back and she stiffened again with her eyes glued to the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. Alucard's brows furrowed together, but he decided to remain ignorant towards her 'subtle' reactions towards him. He _carefully_ took one of her hands into his while he placed a hand on her hip. It took a second, but Seras, showing full hesitation, placed her other hand on his shoulder. Her eyes never met his and her lips were in a tight line, refusing to open her mouth to utter a single word to him. Not a second later, the music started and he took his first couple of steps to guide her in their dance.

"Have I done something to deserve your cold shoulder, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her outright, but in a gentle tone. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her or to raise his voice, even though how hurt and annoyed he was feeling. Seras jumped slightly in his arms and her eyes shot up to meet his gaze. His eyes widened slightly as her face became redder right before his very eyes. She gave him an awkward smile and lightly shook her head.

"No, of course not, Master. Sorry," She muttered and then once again looked away from him. He was highly displeased when her smile disappeared and her face paled again. What was wrong with her?

"Tell me, Seras," Alucard tried again at being pleasant and not get offended. She curiously glanced back up at him and he gave her a soft smile. "Have you been drinking your blood?" The little vampire blinked stupidly at him for several seconds before giving a small nod of her head.

"Yes, Sir." She answered. "Every day now for…two months."

"Excellent," Her master purred and his gorgeous smile manifested into a twisted grin. "It's not so scary now, is it?" Another bashful smile found its way on his Childe's face and she shook her head.

"Not anymore," Seras admitted. "I guess…I should've listened to you sooner. I'm sorry for not listening, Master."

"It doesn't matter, Seras. You've made up for your mistakes by becoming a remarkable vampire. The next step for you is to drink my blood," Alucard advised her and he watched in pure amusement as something drained from her eyes and she became worried. "But I think neither of us is quite ready for that, are we?" He didn't know Seras' true feelings about drinking his blood or becoming her own vampire, but he knew for a fact that _he_ wasn't ready to part ways with her. Whatever will she do if she was given her freedom? Would she leave Hellsing? Would he ever see or hear from her again? That thought alone brought an unfamiliar pain to his chest. A soft sigh escaped the Draculina.

"We're certainly not, Master." His Childe agreed, calming him down with these simple words. Alucard smiled tenderly at her before his eyes flickered away from hers only to land on Bernadotte. The smile then completely disappeared from his face and he scowled in the direction of the soldier.

"And what is your relationship with that man?" Her master asked without much thought. He felt her back straighten beneath his hand.

"What?" She asked him with an alarmed look on her face. "Who do you mean?" She asked even though she already had a keen feeling of whom he was talking about.

"Bernadotte," Alucard answered a second later. "You spend an awful lot of time with him, do you not?" His eyes flickered back to meet his Childe's gaze. She opened her mouth, but he continued on. "It's plain that he craves your attention. Do you like his attention, Police Girl? Do you crave it as much as he does?" To his surprise, a calm smile came to his Draculina's lips. She sighed through her nose and lightly shook her head at him.

"No," She answered. "I-I've got all the attention I need, right now." She whispered to him. Confused by that statement, Alucard pulled back his head to give her a peculiar look. What attention was she talking about? Attention from whom? Bernadotte? But she said that she wasn't craving his attention. Naturally, the elder vampire looked around them to see if there was another male in their area that would be to his Childe's fancy. But it didn't appear that there was anyone there that would be. So what had she meant by that? Alucard missed it when Seras' smile fell to form a disappointed frown. She looked away, feeling highly embarrassed and rejected. Quite suddenly, the girl pulled herself from his arms and took several steps back with her head lowered. Alucard's head shot back to stare down at her stupefied. "Thank you for the dance, Master." Seras muttered as she nervously tugged her sleeves down over her hands. The elder vampire furrowed his brows in confusion and he held out a hand to her, wishing for her to take it. He wanted nothing more in that moment but to feel her warm, soft hand back in his.

"The dance isn't over yet, Seras. The music hasn't stopped." Alucard reminded her softly.

"That's okay!" She exclaimed dismissively. She bit her lower lip and bowed her head lowly to him. "Thank you for the dance." She repeated and then she was leaving his side in a hurry. His fingers curled into his hand to make a loose fist. What was wrong with him that his Childe feared him so? What did he do wrong? Had he said something that offended her? His red eyes that were tinged with hurt flickered up to watch her flee. Somewhat to his delight, she didn't return to her small group of friends or Bernadotte. She was leaving the party. Did he bother her so that she actually wasn't up to celebrating with the humans?

He may not like these events, but he wanted his Childe to enjoy them, mainly because that was the only real time he got to see her smile. She never smiled when she was in the same room as him. He never even heard her laugh before. But here, he not only witnessed her eyes sparkle with each bright smile, but he heard her sweet laughter. That pain in his chest grew until it was actually suffocating him. Before the little vampire could leave, Sebastian had swept in. The girl jumped when the male held out a hand to her and bowed his head low as he muttered a few words to her. Seras responded instantly and before the demon could retort or persuade her, she was gone. Michaelis looked staggered that he had been denied. He slowly stood up straight and watched after the girl with a deep frown on his lips.

"What did you say to her?" Sebastian was asking as Alucard approached.

"I made light conversation. I didn't tease her or insulted her in any way. I have no idea what I did or said that offended her." The elder vampire admitted both males completely at a loss. "What did you say to her?" He wondered if it was actually the demon that had offended her.

"If she wanted to dance," Sebastian answered. "Perhaps Miss. Victoria thought we were being cruel to her?"

"How? Just by asking her to dance?" The elder vampire responded in a low growl.

"I don't know," The demon muttered. "You did something that bothered her. She probably thought you were just teasing her in some way. Did she get defensive?"

"She barely even looked at me." Alucard sighed after being reminded for a millionth time that he was a monster that his Childe feared. Feedback from a microphone echoed in the ball room causing the elder creatures to turn to find Walter standing in front of the Christmas tree. The butler cleared his throat before he made his announcement.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He started. "Everyone's attention," The room had been filled with talking and laughter that slowly died down to soft murmuring until the entire room was quiet. All eyes were on the butler now. He waited several seconds to make sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Thank you," Walter stepped off to the side to gesture towards the presents behind him that were stacked up neatly under the tree. "It's time to start handing out the presents."

"PRESENTS?!" A young boy shouted somewhere near the food table. The humans laughed at the amusing child and the butler chuckled into the microphone.

"Yes, presents." Walter agreed. His eyes then returned back to the crowd of adults in front of him. "Remember, no hard feelings if you don't get a present, especially since Sir Integra is giving us all a Christmas bonus. Now, let's get started, shall we?" Alucard and Sebastian turned away from the crowd of humans to continue to converse. They never received presents or even a Christmas bonus; this was only for the humans. Neither of them really cared. They weren't interested in presents and if they were given money, what were they going to do with it? There was nothing interesting that they wanted or needed to spend their money on; money wasn't an essential for them like it was for humans. But it did make Alucard wonder if Seras was given a Christmas bonus. She still bought things such as clothes and occasionally went out with the Wild Geese to get a drink. Did Sir Integra pay Seras? He never thought about it, but he was more than curious to know the answer.

"Do you think she's crying?" Sebastian broke him from his inner thoughts. Alucard's head perked up and he glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He muttered. Had he heard him correctly? There was a foreign look in Michaelis' eyes. They were distant and filled with worry. He stared off into the foyer, almost like he was waiting for Seras to appear.

"Do you think she's crying?" Sebastian asked again. "Should…we go after her…to make sure that she's okay?"

"Why would she be crying?" Alucard asked with a shrug of his shoulders and he nonchalantly folded his arms over his chest, acting like he didn't care in the slightest. But that was far from the truth. He cared deeply and was now greatly concerned that he had caused his Draculina to cry. What had he done wrong? He wondered once more before he glanced out into the foyer.

"Why would she flee? Why would she leave the party or stop dancing with you without an explanation? She was clearly upset. She could be crying. Do you think she is?" Sebastian asked again.

"I…don't know," The elder vampire whispered. "Quite possibly," He then sighed and forced himself to turn away to get his mind off of her. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We'll only make the situation worse. There's a reason she fled from me, a reason why she denied you a dance, a reason why she's been avoiding us for the past year. She hates us. We're the last people she wants to see right now. So, it's best we give her what she wants and just leave her alone. Perhaps eventually, she'll learn to forgive us for whatever we did wrong and won't be afraid to be in the same room as us. Until then, leave her alone." Sebastian swiftly turned to give the elder vampire a dark look.

"Alucard, I can't!" The demon exclaimed, but before he could be questioned they were interrupted.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Walter called his name through the microphone. Alucard and Sebastian both glanced up with shocked expressions on their faces. Had they heard him correctly? Had he just called for the demon? For a Christmas present? "Sebastian Michaelis?" Walter called for him a second time. It seemed like they weren't the only surprised ones. Some of the humans started murmuring and looked back at the demon in confusion. All wondering who in the hell got the demon a Christmas present. "Sebastian," Walter called a third time as he raised a brow and smirked knowingly at the shocked demon.

Was it possible that Walter knew who got him the present? Deciding not to waste any more time by standing there like an idiot, he started to make his way towards the front of the room to accept his present. Sebastian's eyes flickered around, searching the crowd of humans for a face that would stand out. Who would get him a present? _Him_ of all people?! An admirer? Indeed, he was gorgeous, but he was also untouchable. Besides, so many of the humans knew of what he truly was and were too scared to even fantasize being with him in case he'd ever found out. Nobody was attracted to a monster. People despised him, especially since he was so damn cocky all the time. Then who thought of him during this time of the year and was so keen on getting him a gift?

Sebastian's attention was drawn back to Walter when he finally arrived in front of him. The butler still had that smirk on his face while his dark eyes glinted; silently saying "I know something that you don't". Casually, the Angel of Death lifted the demon's present, presenting him a small cat carrier. Inside was a seven week old kitten. His entire backside was a deep, gorgeous grey, but his underside was fluffy, bright white fur. The tiny thing stared up at its new master with big, dark blue eyes and he started to purr. Sebastian's eyes flickered away from the kitten for a split second to glance at the tag to see who had gifted him with such a beautiful feline. There was a Christmas tag sticker on the very top of the cat carrier, but it only read his name and nobody else's. He did notice though that his name was written in a feminine kind of elegance.

"Thank you," The demon muttered as he took the cat carrier from the butler. He gnawed over that scripture, unable to take his eyes off of it, as he proceeded to the back of the room towards Alucard. Whose handwriting was that? It didn't look familiar to him. It was most definitely female and it surely wasn't the Hellsing's. Sir Integra's handwriting was far neater and she only ever wrote in cursive. His name was printed here. The curve in each letter of his name was so elegant and smooth; it was pretty and cute. His eyes then returned to the kitten inside of the carrier. Yes, he had a strong obsession with cats; he found them irresistible. He was quite fond of these creatures. But who here knew that? It wasn't like he was open with his obsession towards them. In fact, he doesn't recall ever telling a single soul. The only person here who knew of his fixation on felines was Alucard. But he seriously doubts that the elder vampire had not only bought him a cat, but also has feminine handwriting.

"A feline?" Alucard questioned when the demon reached him. He stared at the kitten in puzzlement, wondering who in the hell got Sebastian a cat. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know," The demon muttered as he crouched down to set the carrier on the floor. "There wasn't a name on the tag." He opened the barred door to the carrier and happily reached in to take out his little companion. The kitten's tiny form vibrated from his loud purrs. "He is gorgeous," Sebastian muttered with a small smile on his face. The kitten's claws bit into his master's clothing as he attempted to climb up him only to rub his head against the demon's chin. "And he's very lovable." Michaelis carefully climbed to his feet so the kitten wouldn't fall and he cradled the feline in his arms. "Do you have any idea who…"

"Alucard," Walter interrupted. The elder vampire's head shot up to gawk at the butler. This time the entire room fell silent when hearing that name.

"This has to be a mistake." Were the first words out of Alucard's mouth.

"I'll admit, this is strange, but he called your name, Alucard." Sebastian confirmed. "Who is doing this?"

"Alucard," The butler called for him again. The elder vampire released a deep sigh before he started to make his way across the room. On his way, people started muttering things to one another.

"Did he say Alucard?" A man asked.

"Who would get _him_ a present?" A woman asked. "It has to a rooky; someone who doesn't know who he is and has stupidly fallen in love with him."

"Does his master buy her monsters presents?" A man asked. "Isn't that a little…unusual? We're supposed to be killing these creatures and she's just spoiling them? They must be really precious pets to her if she can shower them with gifts like this." Was it Integra who bought them these presents? She hasn't done it before, so why would she start now? It just seemed so unlike her. It couldn't be his master. But then who?

"Is this some sort of joke?" Another woman asked as she folded her arms over her chest and gave the vampire an ugly look. _A joke? Yes, it just had to be a joke. Someone was pranking them. There had to be something wrong with that kitten Sebastian received. Perhaps it was sick and dying? Or it has some sort of unpleasant disease? Something that would tear the demon up as he watches the one thing he loved die? A joke,_ Alucard kept repeating over and over again in his head. _This had to be all a joke._

"Alucard," Walter greeted him when he neared. The butler gave him a small nod before handing him a small, circular object that was wrapped in black paper and tied with a black bow. There was a similar Christmas tag on this gift with the same girlish handwriting. His name was written boldly in black ink just under red and green words that read "Happy Christmas". The elder vampire hesitantly took the present from the butler and looked it over. After inspecting it, he scanned Walter as if he would find the answers on him.

"Who?" Alucard asked softly. The smirk on the butler's face widened. "You know who, I know that you do. Who did this, Walter?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Walter answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand. "Just be happy that someone thought of you. You've had many Christmases alone after all. This one try to enjoy." With that said, the butler turned to grab for another package and called out that person's name. The elder vampire lingered for a few seconds longer though as he just stared on at the butler. When a human approached to accept his present, Alucard turned slowly and started to make his way back to the demon. His eyes were glued to the present in his hand. He was full of such disbelief. What was at the center of all that paper? Who gave it to him? It was wrapped so neatly and the bow was tied perfectly, it was almost a shame to destroy it. But maybe the object would give him a hint of who this mystery person was.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, not seeing that he hadn't opened it yet.

"I'm not sure," The elder vampire muttered and then he was carefully tearing at the paper. The bow easily slipped off and fell to the floor. Not long after the black wrapping paper followed. The second he laid eyes on it, Alucard froze with wide, wavering eyes. It was an oval portrait framed in a polished, grand black wood. But of course, it was at the center of that frame that staggered him. A face he hadn't seen in centuries, that is, if he didn't count his dreams or memories. Each stroke of the paintbrush, clearly done by a professional and an expensive one at that, had brought this person back to life. Those strong green eyes were so life-like. His skin was pale, but he had rosy cheeks. His hair, black as the night and just as he had remembered, was pouring over his shoulders. His beard groomed fine with a mustache lining his upper lip. It was him to the last detail.

"Is that who I think it is?" The demon asked as he inspected the portrait closer.

"Mircea?"

"Mircea,"

Both males said the name simultaneously.

"My older brother," Alucard whispered. "I was twelve the last time I saw him…before I was taken hostage by that damn, perverse Sultan and before his assassination." There was a short silence between the two while the elder vampire stared down at the portrait of his brother. "Do you know what they did to him?" Sebastian glanced at him curiously. He wasn't surprised at all to see anger, hatred, and pain shining in the old King's eyes. "He was blinded by a red hot poker and then buried alive. Buried alive," Alucard repeated softly and he snickered with a shake of his head. "I remember, so vividly, the look on that pig of a Sultan's face as he told me that news. He and his son barked in laughter. Our youngest brother, Radu, stood beside them, like the little lap dog he was. I never did get to kill that little bastard. But I did take great pleasure sinking my fangs into his daughter, Maria, even though her blood tasted like shit. She screamed such a delicious scream, however, and it did manage to give me a hard on."

"Too much information, Alucard." Sebastian advised him.

"I fucked and killed his wife afterwards." Alucard added with a sinister grin.

"That's good and all," The demon responded with furrowed brows. "But who here knows that you had a brother?" This question brought him back to the situation at hand. Who here gave them these presents? The elder vampire's eyes instantly flickered towards the balcony doors that led out onto the terrace. His master was still there smoking another cigar.

"The Hellsing," Alucard answered. "She's the only one who could possibly know. That is, if her great grandfather had documented that part of my life. If he did, it would be written somewhere within the pages of one of the Hellsing's journals." The two males watched the Hellsing closely. "I haven't spoken my brother's name in centuries, so no one should know of him."

"Well, no one is stretching it a bit far." Sebastian corrected him. "You forget your life is documented on the internet. Anyone of these fools can search you and find out that you had an older brother."

"But I doubt the internet has any pictures of my brother in such precise detail." The elder vampire reminded him. Not a second later, he gasped softly and glanced back at the portrait. "Precise detail,"

"What?" The demon asked and he also glanced down at the portrait to see if he had missed anything.

"Even if information of my brother is hidden somewhere in those Hellsing journals, I highly doubt there is a description of what he looked like. How did the painter know the shape of my brother's face, the color of his eyes, his hair, his beard, his clothing, everything?! It's not possible, unless," He trailed off while his eyes searched the portrait for any minor mistakes, but he found none.

"Unless the painter knew your brother," Sebastian finished in a whisper.

"Or the person who knew my brother was able to give an accurate description of him to the painter." Alucard added.

"Either way, the person who knew your brother has to be a vampire; someone as old as you. But who?" The demon asked and he checked their surroundings as if the vampire would be there with them. "Do you know any vampires as old as you are?"

"No," The elder vampire whispered. "I had a lot of fledglings during that time, but their life-span was short. I slaughtered them for fun. Vampirism didn't spread until the 1500s."

"Are you absolutely sure that you had killed _all_ of your fledglings?" Sebastian asked him carefully.

"Even if one did manage to escape me, why would she gift me with a portrait of my brother? What is she aiming for?" Alucard asked in frustration. Something then clicked in the demon's eyes as he recalled something. He glimpsed into the foyer to do a quick search before glancing back at the vampire.

"Perhaps you did kill your first couple of fledglings, but you do still have one that is living right below our very feet." Sebastian reminded him. Something sparked in Alucard's eyes as well.

"Seras?" He whispered her name. He then peeked at the demon from the corner of his eye. "What about her? She's barely a year old. How could she have possibly known of Mircea?"

"She couldn't possibly know of him, but she is your fledgling. Is there perchance that she is in contact with any vampires, maybe even ones from your past? Your other fledglings would be her sisters. Perhaps she's in contact with them without your knowledge of it." Sebastian suggested.

"I still don't understand. Why would Seras get us a gift?" Alucard sighed. "She hates and fears us and I doubt she would want anything to do with her so called sisters. They're scum compared to her. And if by chance any of them are still alive, I don't want them tainting her."

"If Walter knows who's behind it, perhaps Seras will too." The demon proposed. "She's shy, but far more sociable than we are. I have a strong feeling that she would know, and I think we should ask her." Alucard continued to stare down at the portrait while he thought over their options. He knew perfectly well that Sebastian was only trying to find reasons to see the little vampire. Even though Alucard knew that they should just leave her alone, he had a deep need to see her as well. Why were they so drawn to her; like a moth was to a flame?

"Let's go and speak with her then." The elder vampire agreed softly as he started to make his way out of the room. A small smirk pulled at the demon's lips and he slowly followed after the vampire. Alucard kept going over and over again what Sebastian had said earlier. Was Seras crying in her room? Was it really from something he had said or done? He tried recalling what he had said exactly that would have set her off, but nothing came to mind. Was he being cruel without even realizing it? Had it been the tone of his voice? Or maybe the expression on his face? Perhaps she caught the way he looked at Bernadotte and was upset that her master didn't approve of her lover? Was she even looking for his approval? Did his opinion honestly matter to her? He doubted it, but he couldn't think of any other reason of why his Draculina would cry.

Before Alucard knew it, they were descending the stairs and heading into the bowels of the basement. He frowned at the thought of his Childe being forced to live down here in the cold, dark basement with him and Michaelis. She probably absolutely hated it, but yet, he never heard her complain, not once, which was a little peculiar for his Childe. She had never been shy of voicing her opinion when she saw that something was wrong. Like when Walter replaced her bed with a coffin. She stood her ground and demanded to have her bed back because sleeping in a coffin was bleeding ridiculous, even for a vampire. Alucard snickered at that fond of memory. Of course, now Seras slept with ease in her coffin even though Sir Integra had permitted to having her bed returned to her. Her bed was put back, but was rarely ever used.

Alucard returned back to reality when the two creatures finally reached her bedroom door. He blinked several times at the old, metal door and slowly came to a stop. Both of them were far too nervous to knock on the door and disrupt the girl's privacy, especially since, they had never visited Miss. Victoria before. The situation was going to be awkward, they both knew it, but it couldn't be helped because they were both intent on seeing her. The elder vampire glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye. Being the gentleman he was he knew that Sebastian would be the one to knock and announce their presence. Then again, Seras was his Childe. He has appeared in her room before unannounced. Why was now any different, besides the fact that he hasn't done it to her in months? And the only reason why he stopped visiting her altogether was because of that fear in her eyes he started recognizing. The elder vampire was now thoroughly depressed again, but didn't linger long in it when the demon gave a sturdy knock.

"Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian called out to her. They both waited several seconds, but received no answer. "Miss. Victoria, are you there? We wish to have a word with you." There was still no answer. "She's ignoring us." The demon accused while a look of frustration and pain crossed over his face.

"No," Alucard muttered as he pushed open the metal door to reveal her empty bedroom. "She's not here." He corrected him. Sebastian calmly stepped into the girl's room to give a quick look.

"Where did she go?" He muttered under his breath. He then turned slightly to look back at the elder vampire. "Perhaps she's in the training room, blowing off steam?" He suggested, but wasn't acknowledged. The No Life King closed his eyes and focused only on his Childe and her whereabouts. Using their mind link, he was able to travel across the Hellsing estate only to end up seeing exactly what his Draculina was seeing. Seras was currently in her wolf form running through the snow covered woods. But the second he let her in, he felt everything she was feeling: pain and a deep sadness. His chest was tight, his stomach had the feeling of butterflies, and his head was reeling, experiencing all of what she was feeling. Alucard's eyes flew open while the deep need to protect his fledgling kicked in.

"She's hurt!" The elder vampire explained.

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed as he set the kitten down on top of her coffin, preparing to go find her. "How?! Where is she?!"

"Running through the woods," Alucard answered before he transported to aid his Childe. Snow crunched under his weight as he appeared in a white wonderland of leafless woods. He was already in the form of his black wolf and immediately took off. He followed the fresh tracks in the snow that he knew would lead him to his injured Draculina. He was a little relieved to see there wasn't any blood anywhere, so she couldn't have been too injured. But still, what happened? Why was his Police Girl in pain? Where was she? Why was she out here? Why was she in her wolf form? Who was she trying to fight off? Who had harmed his fledgling? The more questions he asked the faster he ran.

 ** _Seras,_** He breathed in her head, hoping she had heard him from wherever she was. He didn't know how far she was from him so it was possible that his message didn't reach her. **_Seras,_** He continued to call for her. Sebastian moved swiftly in the trees, hopping branch to branch. Their eyes were glued to the horizon, waiting for movement from the wolf they were searching for. It was going to be a little hard to see her since her white fur would blend in well with the bright white snow.

"What is she doing way out here?" Sebastian asked from way up in the trees. Snow flew out from under Alucard's paws with each step as he practically flew through the woods. The ice cold wind blew through his thick fur and his hot breath created small puffs of condensation. "What is she running from?" The demon cautiously checked over his shoulder to see if there were any lurking predators that were after the small, white wolf, but they were alone. When Alucard glanced back down he noted a difference in her tracks; she was no longer running, but walking. He slowed to a steady trot. As he went along, he continued to stare on at her tracks, being able to see that she was getting slower and slower. Was she running low on energy? Or was she too injured to keep going? Where was his Draculina? He sniffed the air in hope that he could catch his scent and he got exactly what he wanted. Breathing in all that cold air, he caught a whiff of his Childe's strawberry shampoo. The second he caught her scent he heard good news.

"Alucard, ahead of us!" Sebastian notified him. Alucard stopped dead in his tracks before raising his head to gaze at the small, white wolf that was twenty to thirty feet away. She sat on her hind legs with her head lowered. Her ears were flat against her head and her white fluffy tail was wrapped elegantly around her legs while her body trembled. The white wolf whimpered and moaned softly from her pain. Sniffing the air again, her master could smell her blood tears. His own ears drew back until they were flat against his head and his tail went limp. A soft whimper of sympathy escaped from him as he took another step forward. Seras' ears flicked up when she heard his whimper. Almost immediately she was acting then. The white wolf sprung to her feet before she lowered her head to drag her face through the snow, getting rid of any evidence that she had been crying. Afterwards she pawed at her face to brush away the snow and tears from her fur.

 ** _Seras,_** Alucard whispered her name and then he started to trot his way over to her. The little wolf turned to face him, but her ears instantly drew back and her dark blue eyes widened.

 ** _Master, don't! It's slippery he-_** Seras told him, but it was too late. The black wolf lost control and he slid in the snow only to ram hard into his Childe. He came to a safe stop as he planted his rump on the ground. But the white wolf was pushed down a slope.

 ** _SERAS!_** The black wolf cried her name as he gave a sharp whimper. However, the white wolf was perfectly fine. She safely slid down the slope on her belly and landed at the bottom on a small frozen pond. She stared up at the slope she slid down as Alucard, now in his human form, and Sebastian came into view. They looked relieved to see that she was okay and both gave a sigh of relief. Seras returned to her own form. She sat on the frozen ice and blinked stupidly at the elder creatures.

"Master?" She whispered in disbelief. She then attempted to stand, but the ice was so slippery beneath her feet that she ended up falling back onto her ass hard. "Damn it!" She grunted in annoyance. When she reopened her eyes they had transpired to dark crimson and sparkled with anger as she scowled at the ice. Alucard and Sebastian smoothly slid, on their feet, down the steep hill to come to the girl's aid. Being the graceful, charismatic creatures they were, they easily walked out onto the ice and both males held out a hand to her. Seras jolted back and her eyes swept up to stare at their hands dumbfounded by their act of kindness. Her eyes went further up to gaze at them and she was shocked to see how concerned they looked. The second her eyes met theirs, Alucard and Sebastian both flinched. There was just something about the way she looked at them that made their hearts beat at an uneven, fast pace. Such a warm feeling spread through them but, of course, they didn't understand it. Just that Seras was the cause of that good feeling. She was starting to become a drug for them.

"Thank you," The little vampire whispered as she slipped her hands into theirs. Alucard's heart leapt in his chest and started to beat out of control the second he felt her hand in his. His fingers curled around her delicate hand and they both helped her to her feet. But the girl was nowhere near as agile as them, especially on ice. She slipped a second time, but Sebastian was faster. He quickly latched onto her arm and held her steady before she could fall. Seras gave a nervous laugh when she realized that she was still standing up right from the help of the demon. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled bashfully up at him. "Thanks, Sebastian." She muttered. Michaelis gave her a handsome smirk while something twinkled in his eyes.

"No problem," He responded smoothly, his voice so soft and warm to her ears.

"Are you alright, Seras?" Alucard asked as he repeatedly looked her over for injuries. There wasn't even a speck of blood on her clothing. What had happened? "What happened? How did you hurt yourself? Is someone here? Did they attack you? Have you healed?" Her master bombarded her with questions while he checked their surroundings. They were still all alone, but he remained cautious, just in case. The elder vampire looked back at his Childe to see that she looked beyond confused.

"Attacked, Master?" Seras whispered. "I wasn't…attacked. Besides falling on the ice, I'm fine. Why? Is the organization under attack again?!"

"No," Sebastian instantly put her at ease. "We thought you were hurt." Alucard continued to stare down at her in uncertainty. He had the sense that she was lying. She had to be lying about her injuries. But why? Why would she hide them? Why would she lie about it? Why would she make them worry?

"Then why were you crying?" The elder vampire asked her outright. Seras jumped when her Sire asked this. Her wide eyes flickered to his face.

"I wasn't crying." She lied softly and this time they both caught that lie. The elder monsters frowned at the little creature before them.

"You were crying, Draculina." Alucard whispered, sounding bothered that she was trying to cover up the fact. Did she think that they wouldn't understand her feelings or why she was crying? Was it supposed to be because everybody thought they were cold, unfeeling monsters? "Was I the reason?" Something suddenly sparked in his Childe's eyes as she gazed up at him. "Were you crying because…I hurt you?" He felt like he was on the right track when her grasp on his hand tightened. "It's because of the way I looked at Bernadotte, wasn't it? I may not approve of a relationship between a vampire and a human, but if you want him, then what I think shouldn't matter." He knew he had lost her when her grasp loosened and then pain welled up in her eyes. Seras looked away from him in pure disappointment, but he still didn't understand what he did wrong. Shouldn't she be pleased that she got her master's blessing to be with that human? Why wasn't she happy? She just looked more depressed.

"There's _nothing_ between me and Bernadotte." The little vampire grumbled in frustration before she pulled herself free from their grasps. Of course as soon as she did that she slipped on the ice and fell onto her ass again. "Damn it!" She snarled again before flashing the elder creatures a dark look. "Why are you two all the way out here?! Why can't you two just leave me…" But she cut herself off by biting down on her own tongue. Feeling guilty of what she had almost said, she turned her head to glower at a nearby tree.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Sebastian spoke, brushing over what she had been about to say to them for her own sake. The Draculina sighed and her eyes finally returned to the familiar blue that sparkled with such innocence.

"I like to go on runs through the woods. It clears my head." She answered softly. The more she talked the more confused Alucard became. She left him on the dance floor, left the party, came out here to obviously escape them and do some serious thinking, had been wounded in some way, lied about it, has cried her eyes out, admits that she doesn't have feelings for Bernadotte, and was hesitant on telling them to leave her alone. What game was his Childe playing? Why was she so damn confusing? It was more than clear that he was the cause of her pain; her master was the one who made her cry. But it wasn't because he didn't approve of Bernadotte? Then what was it? Did she still think that he didn't approve and so was now trying to hide the fact that she loved the human?

Out of all of his damn Draculinas, Seras was the most confusing. Then again, all his other Draculinas were beyond easy to solve. There were only two things they wanted: blood and sex from him. Seras drinks blood, but she doesn't let it consume her. She keeps a clear mind and only allows her inner beast out when it was absolutely necessary. And sex? His Childe was still so pure. Being the young, healthy woman she was, he was sure that she probably got aroused now and then and wanted to have sex, but it was most definitely not with him. He then realized what her problem was. Was she afraid of getting into bed with Bernadotte? Was she afraid of hurting him with her strength or biting him? The Captain was impure, so if she was to bite him he would become one of her ghouls. Suddenly, things were starting to become quite clear to him. His Childe wasn't afraid of him disapproving of her lover. She was afraid of asking him questions about sex between a vampire and a human.

Even though he was somewhat relieved to figure out why his Childe has been acting so strangely, he was also…dissatisfied and annoyed. The very thought of Seras hooking up with Bernadotte disgusted him. Not because she was a vampire and the Captain was human, but because he was another male. It left a sour taste in his mouth. His stomach dropped and he found that he couldn't look his Draculina in the eye any longer.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me, Draculina?" Alucard asked as he swept down to scoop her up under her armpits.

"Master!" Seras cried out as he easily lifted her up and swept around so he could set her down in the snow that way she wouldn't slip on the ice again. And then his question clicked. She gasped softly as she looked back up at him. "Ask you anything?" She repeated and then she gently bit down on her bottom lip. He saw some form of an idea glistening in her eyes, but she seemed so hesitant saying or asking what she wanted to ask him.

"Yes?" The elder vampire encouraged her to keep going. His Childe's face turned a beat red and she nervously looked away from him.

"Well…um…" She started. Alucard and Sebastian both furrowed their brows at the unbelievably shy girl. What did she want to ask that was so embarrassing? The Draculina took a deep breath before she glanced back up at them with a small smile. "The mistletoe, c-can I…w-we…" Her master cut her off there.

"The mistletoe?" He repeated and he folded his arms over his chest. "A vampire can tolerate kissing a human without the need to drink blood. You'll be fine if you ask Bernadotte." All the color drained from his Draculina's face and the sparkle left her eyes.

"Bernadotte?" She whispered in disbelief. Her brows then drew together as she looked like someone just shot her puppy. "Do…you want me to get together with Bernadotte, Master?" Did he want to? Not in the slightest. Such a fury was coming over him and he knew that it was jealousy, but he didn't wish to hurt his Draculina. So, he gave the answer he thought she wanted to hear.

"Yes," He whispered regrettably. "It's been the talk around the manor for several months now; everyone agrees that you two should be together." He bit his claws into his arms.

"But," Seras muttered and she lowered her head to gawk at the ground. "Is that… _truly_ what you want, Master?" Alucard sighed through his nose in frustration. It was killing him having to repeat himself over and over again. He hated giving his Childe away repeatedly to that Captain.

"I have given my blessing to you more than once Seras." Her master reminded her.

"Se-Sebastian?" The little vampire whispered and she pulled back her head to stare up at the demon. She looked so damn hurt. Michaelis stiffened under her gaze and he was unable to tear his eyes from hers. "You've been very quiet. What do you think?" He opened his mouth to answer, to tell her the truth that he didn't want her anywhere near Bernadotte. That he himself wanted her in his arms, but the words were caught in his throat. Staring down at her, his heart throbbed and he knew he had to do the right thing.

"I think you should do whatever you wish to do, be with anyone you wish to be with, Miss. Victoria, without our opinions affecting you." He told her, still unable to give his full permission for her to be with Bernadotte. Hearing this, a spark ignited in her eyes and the corner of her lip curled into a small, hopeful smile.

"Really?!" She exclaimed happily. " _Anyone_?" Her smile widened and with their sensitive hearing they heard her heart rate pick up. "And what if I wanted…" The girl took a step closer towards the males, but forgot that they were standing on ice. The second her foot met with the frozen surface, she slipped and fell hard onto her ass in a pile of snow. The fall appeared to have been a wakeup call or some sort of sign to her. Cause as soon as she made that hard impact to the ground, her eyes flew open wide and her entire face went red again. "I'm sorry!" She blurted suddenly. Alucard and Sebastian arched a brow at the peculiar girl. Why was she apologizing? What had she started to ask but realized it was a mistake asking _them_? Embarrassed, the girl pulled her legs to her chest and she buried her face in her knees with a groan. "I'm putting you both in an awkward position and that isn't fair to you guys. This is exactly the reason why I came out here alone, to think, to get a clear head."

"Then let's continue on this walk of yours." Sebastian advised. "We'll walk you back to the manor. It's a long walk, plenty of time to clear your head and know what you want."

"I already know what I want." The girl muttered. "But I don't know if y-" She cut herself off with a sigh. "If _he_ wants me," She corrected herself. "What I need is to figure out how to tell the- _him_ that…I've had feelings for _him_ for a long time now." The elder creatures were only becoming more and more confused again. This girl was such an enigma.

"But Bernadotte clearly has feelings for you. Why don't you just…" Sebastian had started, but she interrupted him.

"I don't have feelings for Bernadotte!" She told them for the millionth time. "I like…someone else." Their eyes widened. Who was it that Police Girl liked, maybe even loved?! Was he at the party? The males tried hard to figure out who was close to Seras' age and had the same interests as her. Who fancied her? Who understood her? Who made her laugh and smile? Who was she in love with?

"Who?" The demon was asking, desperate to know who captured the Draculina's heart. His own heart was shattering in his chest. He couldn't take much more of this! How many more men was she going to fall in love with before his very eyes? Seras wrapped her arms tighter around her legs as she casually shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a secret," She muttered nonchalantly while she kept her eyes locked on the ice, refusing to meet their gazes.

"A secret?" Alucard grumbled. "Are you afraid that we're going to approach him or let your little 'secret' slip in front of him?"

"That's inevitable," Was her response.

"Then why are you keeping it a secret from us?" Her master asked with clenched fists.

"And that's complicated," She answered with another shrug of her shoulders. She then finally looked up at him. "Master, you wouldn't…understand. You didn't understand before, so you most certainly won't understand now." Alucard drew his head back.

"You've…told me before?" He asked. He slowly unclenched his fists as he succumbed to the feeling of guilt. She's told him her secret and he hadn't paid her any mind? What had she said? He tried hard to remember, but nothing came to mind.

"Forget it," She whispered as she stood up and brushed the snow off of her clothes. "Let's just head back to the manor. That walk sounds nice." She then gave a long exasperated sigh as she put her hands on her hips and turned slightly to look back at the slope. "There's a pathway over there." Seras muttered while she pointed off to the left. She didn't wait for an answer or to hear a suggestion for a different route. She went off on her own to find the path.

"How do you know?" Sebastian questioned, but he didn't hesitate following after her.

"I'm out here all the time. I slipped down that slope a couple of days ago." She answered and gestured her head at the slope. She then stopped where the ground started to elevate. And, like she said, there was a small, curved path that led back up to the slope. "See," She muttered sassily.

"No one doubted you." The demon responded with a snicker and a shake of his head. "Honestly, Victoria, do you think we're constantly questioning your intelligence and think so small of you?"

"It's kind of hard not to think that when you both act the way you do." She replied as she continued walking. A grin cracked Alucard's face as both males came up to walk on both sides of her.

"And what way would that be, my dear Draculina?" Her master purred before flashing his teeth. The blush on her cheeks darkened and she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Arrogantly," She murmured uncomfortably after clearing her throat.

"Well then, our arrogance goes well with your ignorance." Alucard chuckled. The little vampire glanced up at her Sire pathetically. She knew how naïve and stupid she could be, but hearing that from him kind of stung.

"Ignorance, Sir?" She whispered, needing him to elaborate a little more on that.

"Like everyone else, Seras, you think that you know us. You show such fear and hatred towards us and, yet, we've done nothing to deserve such treatment." The elder vampire explained while his grin fell into a disappointed frown. He glimpsed down at his Childe to see her face was pale and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Such pain swelled in those pretty eyes of hers.

"That's what you guys think?!" She exclaimed. "I'm shy! I-I-I don't hate or fear you guys! I just don't know what to say or how to act! If I hated you, Master, why would I accept a dance with you?"

"We didn't finish that dance. You fled," Alucard reminded her.

"Yes," She agreed timidly with a small nod of her head. "But…that's complicated."

"Was it because of me?" He asked. There was a small pause before she answered.

"Y-yes," She drawled and then winced.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" He asked.

"No," She answered.

"Then why would you flee?" He grumbled.

"I told you, it's complicated!" Seras repeated through gritted teeth.

"Does it have something to do with this young man you like?" Sebastian intervened, drawing the girl's attention onto him.

"Um…maybe," She whispered with a light blush and a smile.

"You didn't want him to see you dancing with me?" Alucard questioned with an arched brow and jealousy stirred in his stomach again.

"But that could have benefited you, Victoria. If he saw you dancing with Alucard you could have made him jealous." The demon advised her. Seras groaned loudly and she dragged her hands down her face in exhaustion from this conversation. Something then clicked in Alucard's head.

"Were you crying because of this guy you like?" Her master asked. Silence filled the cold air around them. Concerned, the elder creatures looked down at the little vampire only to see that she looked like she was fighting back tears. Her master frowned and his brows furrowed together. Was his Draculina about to cry again? What did they do if she did? "He was the one who hurt you, wasn't he?" He whispered, afraid of breaking the fragile girl. When his Childe refused to answer that question, he stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her arm and forced her to face him. She was pulled back a little, but she willingly stayed put in his grasp. "What did he do to you, Seras?! I had felt your pain! You can't keep hiding it from us! What did he do to you?!" Seras pulled her arm free with a scoff.

"It wasn't that kind of pain, Master. It was mental, not physical." She told him. "It hurts because…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to keep going and discussing this with them.

"Because?" Sebastian questioned. His hand came out to take hers, but he paused midway. Without her knowledge of it, his hand slowly found its way back to his side, acting as if he hadn't just tried comforting her.

"Forget it," She whispered with a light shake of her head. "I appreciate your guys help, but…I kind of don't want to talk about my love life. Can we please just…enjoy the walk?" Before they could answer or coax her to keep talking to them, she was taking off again on her own. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other at the same time. Both silently agreed that they needed to find out who she had a crush on so they could teach that boy some manners. If Seras wasn't going to be with them, then she was going to be with someone who was going to treat her like a god damn queen or else. The tall males easily caught up with the little vampire that looked vexed and stressed.

They never got a chance to interrogate her about her crush though. All thoughts left their heads when Seras' eyes begun to sparkle the second she saw that it was starting to snow. The small, white snowflakes gently flowed down to land in her hair and eyelashes. It stuck to her clothes and, as she held out her cupped hands, gathered in her palms. But the snow didn't melt once meeting with her flesh since the girl was as cold as the dead. So, it stayed put, allowing her to marvel at what she caught. Her lips stretched into a warm smile and she laughed softly, like a child who found entertainment from the snow.

"If I had to choose, I would say that _this_ is my favorite part of Christmastime. I love it when it snows. It's so magical. And these woods…it's like being in a winter wonderland." She whispered as she continued to smile down at the snow she had collected in her hands. "I know that you guys don't celebrate it, but is there anything either of you like about Christmastime?" Alucard slowly looked away from the girl when his mind went over only one thing. All he could see was her smile. When he was forced to go to that boring party and he stood around in the back, acting as a wallflower, he only did one thing: he watched his Draculina. He took delight in seeing her smile for the first time in his presence and hearing her laughter. That warm laughter that filled his heart, soothed his soul, and was like music to his ears. And then something dawned on him.

Having her here was his favorite part of Christmastime. His red orbs glowed with warmth and a tenderness that was only for his Draculina. He instantly felt his Childe's eyes on him, still waiting for an answer from him, but he didn't bother meeting her beautiful gaze. For years, he associated Christmastime to be loud and obnoxious, and he despised those parties Integra threw. But here he was on Christmas Eve, going on a moonlit walk with his Draculina. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, this was most certainly his favorite part of Christmastime and he couldn't wait for next Christmas to spend with his Childe and create more precious memories with her.

"Master?" Seras whispered, breaking him from his concentration. A grin pulled at his lips and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Is there something that you enjoy doing at Christmastime?"

"Yes," Alucard purred and his grin widened. "I look forward to spending my Christmas with you, Police Girl." Almost immediately, a smile broke out across the Draculina's face and she beamed up at him.

"I look forward to that too, Master!" The girl chirped happily. She then turned her head to look up at the demon. "And what about you, Sebastian? Any fun activities?" Even though he was smirking, all Sebastian could feel was a cold emptiness on the inside. He wanted to tell her how lonely he will feel under the mistletoe without anyone to kiss or how cold his bed was. Or, perhaps he'll tell her how hurt he was that she left him after asking if she would dance with him. There was so much he wanted to participate in during these 'jolly' festivities and that she was the only person he wanted to do them with. But she had made it more than clear that her heart belonged to another man. So, what else was there for him to enjoy this Christmas? The demon then jolted when he recalled something.

"Alucard and I were given presents this Christmas for the very first time." Sebastian told her. Seras' smile fell and she blinked stupidly at him. Since it was her first year at Hellsing, this was all news to her.

"Wait, for the first time? In, like, ever? Ever, ever? I knew that you guys didn't celebrate Christmas, but I thought you at least got gifts from Integra or even Walter." The Draculina responded with a wave of her hand. There was a short moment of silence. Seras lowered her head to stare at the ground, watching as her shoes sunk into the snow to create tracks. "Wh-what did you guys get?" She asked hesitantly.

"A darling, little kitten," Sebastian practically purred.

"I was given a painting of someone…I once knew." Alucard answered softly.

"And?" Seras drawled. "Did…you guys…like the presents?"

"Do you know the giver of these gifts?" Sebastian asked, acting as if he hadn't heard her. There was a short pause in their conversation. Seras looked forward and gave a deep sigh that created a small cloud of condensation.

"Yes," She admitted quietly. The males' heads snapped to the side to gape at her. They were both anxious to learn who cared enough to have thought of them during Christmas.

"We're waiting," Alucard reminded her when she remained silent for a long several seconds. Without even looking at them, Seras gave the males a strange look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't tell you." She said this as if they were already supposed to know it was a secret. "She doesn't want you guys to know."

"Do we know her?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow. Again, the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Not as well as she wants, but yes, you guys are aware of her existence." Seras responded.

"And I suppose she has formed a little crush on us." Alucard stated more than asked while he shook his head at the ridiculous situation. The little vampire's frown deepened at her negative sounding Sire.

"Yes, she has." Seras announced boldly and she held her head up high. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"If there's nothing wrong with that, then why doesn't she come forward?" Sebastian asked with a crooked smirk.

"She's…too shy to reveal her feelings to you guys, that's why." Seras continued to speak for this other woman. The second those words left her mouth, something clicked in the demon's eyes. He stared at the little vampire differently from then on with a warm smile on his face.

"Is that right?" He muttered under his breath. "Too shy?" _Just like someone else he knows._ He thought to himself and chuckled into his hand. "I'll definitely like to meet her now and thank her _properly._ " The small blonde's eyes widened from the hidden meaning behind those words and she shuddered in delight at the images that popped in her head. Sebastian's eyes repeatedly went up and down her body as he visualized such explicit things. He was so hungry for her and his heart was soaring now that he knew the truth, but he didn't say anything. He was going to play her little game and wait a little while longer. Soon, she'll come forward and reveal the truth to them, or at least to Alucard since the vampire still remained oblivious.

"How did this admirer of ours know what my brother looked like?" Her master asked. The demon's smirk fell and his eyes fell back on the little vampire. _How did she know about Alucard's brother, Mircea? It just wasn't possible. She was barely a year old. How did she know a man, or what he looks like, that's been dead for over five hundred years?_ Sebastian wondered.

"That's complicated," Seras answered lowly.

"You love that word, don't you? Everything with you is complicated." Alucard replied in frustration. "Is there something that you _can_ tell us that won't be complicated for you to explain?"

"Um…" The little vampire muttered as she thought long and hard about it. "Hmn," She hummed and then smiled before glancing up at her master. "I miss the cold of the snow and the warmth of the fire. I can't feel because I'm dead!" She laughed with a bright smile on her face. "That's not complicated," Alucard scoffed at her and a grin spread across his lips.

"You idiot," He responded before he wrapped an arm around his Childe's lower back and pulled her close to him. "You can still feel warmth; you just don't know it because you haven't had any contact with others of your kind." Seras was stunned when Alucard forced her body against his own and she was shocked further to feel the strong warmth that came off of him.

"Master," The Draculina whispered as she boldly placed a hand on her Sire's waist, feeling the warmth that radiated from under his clothes. "You're…warm…and cozy." She whispered that last bit under her breath.

"You may be dead, my dear, but there are still things that you can enjoy, such as the warmth of your master's body." Alucard purred and he gave her a suggestive look with his beautifully, smoldering red orbs. Seras bit her bottom lip and her entire face turned a dark shade of red. She made a strange, soft, but cute noise under her breath before she gently pushed away. His hand slipped from her lower back and his grin faltered ever so slightly.

"So I'm guessing that this wasn't the worst Christmas Eve you've guys had." The little vampire spoke softly as she stared at the snow covered ground.

"It was actually the best." Sebastian answered instantly. And it wasn't just the best because he got a kitten out of it, but because he finally realized Seras' true feelings towards them. What a little minx she was hiding her true intentions from them like that. Once he got ahold of her, he was going to teach her a lesson in his own special way. It was going to be a hard lesson and one that she'll never forget. Alucard, on the other hand, kept silent. It wasn't the worst Christmas Eve, but it wasn't the best either. Sure, he was more than happy to share Christmastime with his Childe. But he knew that her eyes were set on another man. It was too painful for him to stand beside her when he knew that her heart did not belong to him. This Christmas he was painfully reminded that his brother was long gone from this world and that he would never get the girl he so desired.

"Master?" The girl who haunted him whispered when seeing the look on his face. "What about your Christmas Eve? How has it been thus far?" It took so much of his strength to look at her, but even then he couldn't find it in himself to look her directly in the eye. So instead he just focused on her lips, but they were far too tempting. His eyes trailed down lower, searching for something else to direct his gaze but the hunt got worse. The curve of her neck looked so welcoming to his fangs. Lower, her ample breasts were snug in her white sweater and looked ever so squeezable. All he could imagine was feeling them press into his chest or even resting his head on those soft looking pillows. His hand twitched and he stiffened more as his blood started to rush downwards to a part of him that he couldn't really control.

Going lower he found himself at her midsection. Her hips were so damn curvy. All he could think about was grabbing them so he could pull her closer. He wanted to cup her waist, feel her flesh burn against his own, and take her as his. His eyes then narrowed on her most forbidden area. His little Police Girl had never been touched. Her warm, wet heat would be incredibly tight and feel marvelous around his pulsating cock. That's when he was aware that he had an erection. He quickly drew his gaze away and instead glanced up at the snow that was falling all around them.

"Master?" Seras repeated again. She had seen him looking at her, but was oblivious to what he was actually staring at. She just assumed that he had zoned out and was in his own little world and was most certainly not checking her out.

"What about your Christmas Eve, Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian broke her attention from Alucard. The small blonde shifted her head to glance up at the demon curiously. "Are you enjoying your first year here at the Hellsing Organization?"

"It's…" She started as she tried finding the right words. "It's been a roller coaster ride."

"How so?" The demon asked and he cocked his head to the side.

"A lot goes on around here and that's not counting the missions." Seras explained. "It took a while to find my comfort zone and I've made quite a few friends, but…I'm still having some issues that I need to sort through and solve on my own."

"And I'm guessing these issues are to do with the _gentleman_ you _love_?" Sebastian asked with a handsome smirk and a knowing look in his eyes. The little vampire jumped slightly when hearing the change in his voice. Before he didn't sound too pleased about the guy she had a crush on, but now he sounded thrilled and was using the word 'love'. She didn't understand the sudden change in his demeanor, but she didn't think much of it.

"Yes," She answered with a nod of her head.

"Then why not just talk with him? I'm sure he'll be more than happy if you just laid out all your cards on the table and told him how you truly felt." The demon continued to gently coax her. But she shook her head with a look of discomfort in her eyes.

"I don't think so." She responded. "Like I said, there's a lot I have to sort out on my own before there's any talking or revealing of feelings."

"Now, Miss. Victoria, what is that going to solve with you trying to figure everything out all on your own?" Sebastian questioned her with a click of his tongue.

"I don't know, _Mr. Michaelis_." Seras giggled with a sassy smirk. The demon gave her a strange look for using his name like that.

"Pardon?" He muttered, not understanding that she was only teasing him.

"You keep calling me 'Miss. Victoria'." She said in a posh accent and gave a little hand wave. "It's only polite and respectful to call you 'Mr. Michaelis', unless you would like to drop the formality?"

"Are you permitting me to call you Seras?" He asked with an arched brow and a small smirk.

"That is my name; you didn't really need my permission." She chuckled.

"Why don't you ever call me by my name then?" Alucard asked outright. Seras' smile fell and her eyes widened slightly. Her head snapped to the side to stare up at her Sire in disbelief.

"What?" She whispered, wondering if she had heard him correctly. The elder vampire frowned down at her with clear disappointment and frustration in his eyes.

"You had never called me by name. You always call me 'Master' or 'Sir'." He reminded her.

"But, M-Master, that's a little different. Sebastian and I don't really have the same relationship you and I do. You're…my master, I'm your fledgling. Calling you by your name would be disrespectful." She whispered meekly.

"Is that all you view me as, your master?" Alucard practically spat. It appeared that he was angry, but really, he was just hurt. He wanted to be more than her master in her eyes. He wanted to be so much more to her. He wanted to be someone she could count on, someone that she loved. Seras' shoulders dropped before lowering her gaze to stare at his cravat.

"Well, no," She whispered. "You're more than my master," She continued, managing to calm him just a little. "I value you a great deal, Sir. I…see you…as family." His heart stopped in his chest when those words left her mouth and his eyes widened.

"Family?" He repeated softly. Seras smiled up at him and she nodded her head in agreement. He begged to whatever God that existed that she didn't view him as a father figure. Anything, but a father figure! Did she even take his age into account? Did she see him as just some old fool that's teaching her his ways?

"Of course, Sir." She answered. "Is…that okay that I think that?"

"Yes," Alucard answered immediately. "I am pleased that you're comfortable around me, Childe, and that you can use the word family so easily without regrets." A small smile then graced his lips. "And since you view me as such, I think it's only acceptable that you dropped the formality as well and start calling me by my name."

"But you're still my Sire." Seras whispered with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "I don't feel right calling you by name when you're still my master."

"Would you rather I just fed you my blood now and then I'm not your master at all?" The elder vampire asked.

"NO!" His Childe exclaimed in a panic. "I don't want that! I'm sorry, Master!" The girl was stopped in her tracks when Alucard grabbed her by the wrist. Seras gasped as she flung backwards, but regained her footing in the snow. She was swung around to face her grinning Sire and he reached out to pinch her chin between two fingers. The dark haired male then bent a little and brought his face close to hers.

"There you go, calling me master again." He cackled softly and his grin widened further to reveal those sharp incisors. "That's right, Draculina, I am your master. And your master is ordering you to call him by his name. Do you wish to disobey your master, my dear?" Seras shook her head in his grasp.

"No, Sir!" She chirped. Something sparked in his eyes and the monster growled softly in pleasure. His fingers slipped from her chin so he could fully cup the side of her face.

"Then apologize to your master _properly_ , Seras." Alucard ordered her in a purr. The little vampire stared deeply into his eyes. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch and her face was such a dark shade of red, it was lovely. The amusement only grew in his eyes and he eagerly waited to hear his name. After taking a deep breath of air, she licked over her dry lips.

"I'm sorry," Seras started. Her eyes trailed down his face and he could have sworn she narrowed them on his lips. The two paused for a second, they both realizing just how close their faces, no, their lips were. At the same time, their hearts started to beat out of control, almost like they were having their own little race to see whose heart could beat the fastest. Seras was winning. Finally, after that long pause, her eyes flickered back to his and they both lost themselves. "Alucard," She breathed his name for the first time ever. When his name left her lips, her eyes lit up with all kinds of different emotions. She perked up, needing to say something to him, but he didn't know what. "I lo-" She started, but didn't finish. Almost as soon as it happened, those emotions drained from her eyes and she lost all confidence. "I…" She whispered as her head slowly lowered and broke eye contact with him. Ashamed of what she had been about to say, she sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I have to go."

"What?" Alucard whispered and a pain shot through his chest, right where his heart was. What had he done wrong that she needed to flee again? He couldn't allow her to leave, not again! His hand slipped from her cheek to grab her wrist. "At least allow us to walk you all the way back to the party." He practically begged of her, unable to resist pleading to stay by her side for a little while longer. The girl didn't give it much thought. She looked back up at her master with a small smile on her face and a nod of her head.

"Okay," She agreed softly. Her smile then widened before she continued on her walk. "Am I at least allowed to still call you master or is that forbidden?" Alucard snickered under his breath and he happily followed after her.

"You may call me master, but occasionally I would like for you to use my name." He instructed her.

"I can do that." She muttered. They were pulled from their conversation when the sound of children's laughter reached their ears. Seras looked ahead to see that they had finally reached the Hellsing manor. Outside playing in the snow were children between the ages of four and fourteen. Some built snowmen, a few were making snow angels, and the rest were having a snowball fight. Three adults, two men and a woman were outside having a smoke and watching the kids, making sure that none of them got into any trouble or wandered off. A young boy of twelve approached the three monsters with a deviant look in his eyes. He had dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a twisted smile on his lips.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed before he threw a snowball. Alucard got a face full of snow and a rock, being at the center of the ball, broke his nose. However, the elder vampire was unfazed by the boy's action. He stayed as still as a statue with his dark crimson orbs glued on the laughing child. His nose healed and whatever blood was there was absorbed into his body.

"Hey!" Seras chirped cheerfully as she knelt in front of the child with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were friendly while she reached out to gently wrap her fingers around the boy's arm. The boy ceased his laughing and leaned in, interested in hearing what the pretty lady had to say. The little vampire cupped a hand over his ear before she brought her lips close to whisper to him. Almost instantly the boy's smile fell, all color drained from his face, and his eyes held pure fear. Alucard and Sebastian watched on, fascinated and anxious to know what she was telling him that caused such a fear to rise.

When Seras was done whispering to him, she let go of his arm and ever so calmly reached into her sleeve to pull out a long, black, writhing centipede. It squirmed in her grasp and its little legs moved all over the place in a desperate attempt to escape. The boy's mouth fell open when seeing the horrifying creature and he screamed a blood curdle scream. Hot tears streamed down the boy's face and he sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. He turned, but before he could escape the mean Draculina, she grabbed him tightly by the arm and forced him back. Her eyes were a piercing dark red and her sharp incisors were gritted. She caused the child to cry even harder when she brought the centipede closer to him, waving it around in his face.

"Do not throw snowballs with rocks in them!" Seras raised her voice. The boy cried as he nodded his head violently all the while trying to push her hand off of his arm. Finally the monster released him and he ran off to safety.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" The child sobbed and screamed all the way back to the manor.

"What did you say to him?" Sebastian asked shocked with what Seras has done. The little vampire shrugged her shoulders as she carelessly flung the centipede into the cold snow.

"Nothing important," She muttered while climbing to her feet.

"You do realize that the Hellsing will be informed of your behavior?" Alucard asked, but there was a grin on his face. He was beyond proud that she not only showed such a dark side, and to a child of all people, but that she had did it defending him.

"She's going to rip you a new one." Sebastian murmured.

"What? Are you guys going to tell on me?" Seras teased them with an innocent smile on her face. She held her hands behind her back and bated her eyelashes at them.

"Of course not," The demon snickered.

"Never," Her master purred. Both responded at the same time.

"But that boy," Sebastian had started while his smirk fell. Seras' smile also faltered and she sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get an earful from the mother and then from Integra." The little vampire groaned while she folded her arms over her chest.

"And where did you pull that centipede out of? Was it in your sleeve this entire time?" Alucard chuckled and he glanced down at her sleeve as if he was expecting to see more centipedes trying to escape. Seras glanced up at her Sire with a proud smile.

"No, I've been working on conjuring things from my shadows. Recently I've been able to summon bats, rats, and centipedes." The little vampire giggled sweetly.

"Interesting," Her master purred followed by a deep cackle. "I'm glad to see that you have been progressing in your training."

"And you'll make a _fantastic_ mother." Sebastian chuckled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Seras exclaimed with a giggle and she playfully pushed him.

"No, honest, the way that you handled that child and brought out his worst fears." The demon continued teasing her. "Motherhood suits you."

"Mother of the year," Alucard joined in.

"Piss off," The small blonde snickered. "Compared to you two, I handled that well, I think. Master probably would have impaled the little bugger and you, Sebastian, probably would have mentally fucked him in some way that he would have been traumatized for life." She then started a slow clap. "You both would make _sensational_ fathers, mutilating and traumatizing your poor, little undead bastards. So, yes, thank you for the mother of the year award." She played along with a smile and an elegant wave. But her little hand motion paused in the air as her eyes practically popped out of her head and her lips became a thin line.

"What?" Sebastian questioned that strange look on her face. The demon and elder vampire glanced in the direction she was looking to see a furious Hellsing storming out of the manor. She paused in the center of where the kids were playing and placed her hands on her hips as she glowered up at her servants who stood on top of a small hill.

"VICTORIA!" Sir Integra shouted her name on the top of her lungs. The name echoed across the estate causing all the little kiddies to stop playing in the snow and gape up at the furious woman. The little vampire made a strange noise before she attempted to hide herself behind her tall master. The Hellsing gritted her teeth and raised a hand to point a finger at her servants. "I SEE YOU UP THERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW! I can't believe I'm saying this, but ALUCARD, SEBASTIAN, YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE, SO GET BACK TO THE PARTY!"

"Damn it," Seras grumbled under her breath. She then bravely came out from hiding and looked up at her mentors. "Thanks for the walk, but I have to go get my head chewed off." And like a puppy with her tail between her legs, the little vampire walked off. Even though she was terrified of the Hellsing, the Draculina didn't regret what she did. That child was a little brat. His mother wasn't out here watching him and he was throwing rocks at people! Yeah, she probably traumatized him, but only a little and it was totally called for in her opinion.

"What are you doing threatening children, especially other people's children?!" Sir Integra asked as the younger blonde approached.

"I didn't threaten him!" Seras immediately defended herself. She stopped in front of the Hellsing and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I was merely stating a fact." Sir Integra rolled her eyes with a sigh of exhaustion and she folded her arms over her chest. "The kid was throwing rocks at people! He broke Alucard's nose!"

"Alucard can handle himself." The Hellsing stated. This brought a smirk to the small blonde's face.

"Really?" Seras drawled with a laugh. "You wanted _Alucard_ to handle that situation?"

"Alucard was a poor example. Fine, the boy's mother could have handled the situation. You should have notified her of what her son was up to." She corrected her.

"Notify her?! Her kid isn't my responsibility! _She_ should have been out here watching the little git!" The Draculina argued.

"That's right, he wasn't your responsibility. Disciplining that child lies with the parents. You aren't his parent so you had no right threatening him." Sir Integra responded with a shake of her head.

"I didn't threaten him, I was stating a fact!" Seras repeated.

"What fact were you stating?" The Hellsing asked, frustrated that her servant kept saying this.

"That there are some centipedes that like to nestle inside of people's ears." The small blonde replied and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. And ever so innocently she said, "How was I supposed to know he was afraid of centipedes?" Of course she was lying. Ever since she started to drink her blood, it became easier for her to read people, know what they're thinking, how they feel, and what they fear. It was especially easy to read children. Their fears were always right there on top, unburied like an adult's. "I then told him not to throw snowballs with rocks in them. There was no threat, Sir."

"You and I both know that you were threatening that child, be it you were bluffing or not. You traumatized that woman's child. And while I do agree with you, Police Girl, he shouldn't have been doing it and his mother should have been watching him, I don't agree that you handled that situation well." The Hellsing then sighed. "Look, I understand why you did it. The prat hurt Alucard…Well, hurt is stretching it, but you get my point. You were feeling protective and wanted to defend your mat-"

"Don't use that word." Seras interrupted her. The little vampire's head was now lowered and a deep, disappointed frown had replaced her beautiful smile. There was a long silence between the girls before she decided to continue. "I don't think it's ever going to happen, Sir."

"What?" Sir Integra muttered with furrowed brows. "Why not?"

"I've dropped so many hints and he just…" The girl clicked her tongue.

"Perhaps that is your issue. Stop dropping hints and just tell him." The Hellsing responded with a wave of her hand.

"In a way, I did tell him, but he said that it was stupid for anyone to have a crush on him. He sounded absolutely disgusted." Seras sighed.

"Does neither of them know that you were the one who got them those gifts?" Sir Integra questioned with an arched brow.

"No, I couldn't tell them." The little vampire muttered and she lowered her head even more. "I was just so nervous about how they would react. Alucard didn't sound happy at all about his present. I thought he would be happy." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, but none shed.

"Do you want me to point them in the right direction for you?" The Hellsing asked softly with a gentle smile on her lips. Seras' eyes widened and her head shot right up to stare at the elder blonde.

"No!" She cried out and shook her hands to stop that plan from going any further. "I…I have to do it myself. I _will_ tell them myself. I just don't know how. I don't know where to start or what to say. I need time to think about it."

"I wish you luck then." Sir Integra chuckled and she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in a friendly manner. "To sum up our talk: don't discipline other people's children, your facts are threats, and talk it out with Alucard and Sebastian. Now, go and enjoy the party, Seras. Dance with one of your mates, you'll feel better." The Hellsing then turned and made her way back into the manor to rejoin her guests.

"Yes, Sir." Seras muttered. She didn't feel any better after their talk, but there was a calming feeling inside of her. A small smile pulled at her lips. "I wonder if Master will give me a second chance on the dance floor."

"Ooooooooh!" Kids exclaimed. The little vampire's eyes widened and she turned to see that some of the kids had not only overheard her talking to herself, but her conversation with Integra. "Alucard and Seras sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The children started to sing causing her face to turn a dark shade of red. The rest of the small children heard the familiar song and joined in to tease the Draculina. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" The kids then all started to laugh and point at the ridiculous adult that was hopelessly in love with the 'idiot' vampire, even though none of them knew that he was a vampire. Seras gave the children a dark look.

"You know, I have enough centipedes to go around!" She announced, forgetting the conversation she just had with the Hellsing about threatening other people's children. This instantly silenced the kids. They pretended that they hadn't just been teasing her and returned to playing in the snow. "That's what I thought." She muttered under her breath before she turned on her heel and headed inside. But as soon as she entered the bright foyer, she froze. Alucard and Sebastian were waiting outside of the ballroom, and Integra was there speaking to them! Seras' face paled and she stiffened in pure fear. What were they talking about? Was Integra telling her mentors that the little vampire had fallen in love with them? Hadn't Seras told Integra not to help her?! She was too scared to approach, too scared to confront them now that Integra was speaking with them.

Her ears must have been buzzing because not a second later, Integra lifted her head to meet Seras' gaze, almost like she knew Police Girl had been thinking about her. The Hellsing calmly smiled at the small blonde before giving her a wink. And then she walked away, leaving Alucard and Sebastian at the entrance to the ballroom. What was she going to do? There was no way she could coolly walk up to Alucard and Sebastian now without knowing what the Hellsing said to them. Unfortunately for her, her mentors had caught Integra's act of smiling and winking at someone. They both shifted their heads to find that Seras was standing by the front doors in the foyer. But she looked as stiff as a board and her face was drained of all color. What had happened to her? How harsh was their master to the little vampire? What sort of punishment did she initiate?

"Seras?" Sebastian called for her, but hearing her own name leave his lips caused the Draculina to jump. He fully turned to face her, but he didn't dare leave from under the doorframe where the mistletoe waited for the next couple's kiss. He had full intentions of locking lips with Seras under this mistletoe; he just needed her to come forward several more feet so he could surprise her. A handsome, but devilish smirk spread across his face and the demon leaned forward a little with a lecherous look in his eyes. He tried looking as welcoming as possible, hoping that he was irresistible to his mate. "Will you come here? There's something I would like to discuss with you." The male purred and he gazed upon her with bedroom eyes.

"Actually," Seras muttered as she forced herself to look away. The girl nervously buried her fingers in her hair, cupping the back of her head, and she gnawed on her bottom lip while she tried thinking of a good excuse. "I wasn't planning to return to the party. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"This isn't about the party." Sebastian continued to try and seduce her. "It will only take a minute." The girl's eyes dropped to the floor, absolutely refusing to meet his gaze. "Please," He whispered when she didn't budge from her spot.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She muttered. She felt guilty leaving them hanging like that, but she didn't want to talk now or face her feelings for them. She didn't want to hear what they had to say. She wasn't ready to have her heart torn to pieces. Damn Integra for ruining this night for her! Leaving it at that, Seras turned her back on them and walked away, heading to the basement to her room. Sebastian's smirk immediately fell and his brown orbs gave off a hellish glow as they slowly morphed into a dark red. He stood up straighter and watched as his mate walked away from him.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss with her?" The clueless elder vampire asked.

"That doesn't concern you." The demon responded coldly as he reached up over his head to snatch the mistletoe off of the doorframe. He clutched it so tightly in his trembling fist that he didn't even care if he was crushing it. He wanted her and he was going to have her damn it! Without a word, Michaelis walked away, leaving Alucard to rejoin the party. The demon was absolutely furious, but he smoothly walked across the foyer, looking similar to a predator hunting his prey. His eyes held such danger and fury that one would be afraid for the Draculina. His incisors bit deeply into his bottom lip in attempt to control some of that frustration, but it wasn't really working. His shadow twisted and turned behind him, his fists were still shaking, and his talons bit deeply into the palm of his hands.

"What has got into that foolish girl?!" He wondered out loud as he started his way down into the basement. "That was the second time tonight she has left me hanging! How dare she?! You would think she would have a little more respect, I am only her damn mate!" The fuming demon threw open the door and barged into the Draculina's bedroom. Seras stood near her coffin, cradling his new purring pet kitten, and she jumped so high when he rushed right in. She swiftly turned her head and a sharp gasp escaped from her. She was baffled and concerned to see how mad Sebastian was.

"Sebastian?!" She exclaimed. The kitten jumped from her arms and bolted under the bed when Michaelis closed the door hard behind him. "Sebastian, wha-" She trailed off when the demon stalked across the room towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You were being rude." He stated in a low snarl. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. She was speechless. Her eyes flickered about in confusion and she made a strange sound.

"I-I'm sorry?" She muttered.

"Don't apologize," He ordered before he stopped in front of her. "There were only two things I wanted from you tonight. The first thing was to share a dance with you. The second thing was…for you to meet me under the mistletoe." If possible her eyes widened even further.

"What?" She whispered. The anger slowly left his eyes and tenderness replaced it. A warm, gentle smile pulled at his lips and he raised his hand. Seras' eyes followed and she watched as he uncurled his fist. She was shocked when the crushed mistletoe hung from in between his fingers right over their heads.

"I brought the mistletoe to you." He whispered, hoping he won't be denied a third time. "It is tradition; whoever meets under the mistletoe must kiss. You're all about tradition. I was just interested in your culture and wanted to experience it." The little vampire could feel that this was more than just wanting a kiss from her. He wanted something else, something more, but she didn't know what. But for her mate, she would do anything. Give anything he asked for, even if he can't return the feelings she had for him. And it was the day before Christmas; shouldn't she relax and appreciate what she has, even if it was only for tonight? Seras hesitantly raised her hands to place them on the demon's shoulders. Sebastian's smile widened when the girl stood up on her tiptoes so they came face to face. Gingerly, he used his free hand to place on her waist. Time felt like it froze. The room was silent and there was no movement. The two monsters just stood there in the middle of the room staring at each other. One was far too nervous to lean in, while the other was so excited that he couldn't move. He could only stand there and stare deeply into her eyes and she stared back.

The demon released the mistletoe, but to her bewilderment, it stayed levitating over their heads. Her eyes gazed at it in wonderment as Sebastian lowered his hand to cup the back of her head. She gasped softly and her eyes automatically flickered back to his face. He gently pulled her closer while he leaned in. The little vampire started to tremble in his hold and just when their lips were about to meet, she closed her eyes tightly. There was a light, warm pressure on her lips before it intensified when the feeling of electricity shot through both of them. Simultaneously, Seras' arms wrapped tightly around his throat as Sebastian pulled her even closer.

He kissed her deeply, silently telling her how profound his love was for her. He possessed her mouth and savored her sweet taste. His fingers tangled lovingly in her hair. The softness of it felt sensual against his skin, making him shudder with pleasure. Feeling her hands clasping the back of his neck caused his heart to race. Physical contact with her for the past year has been minimal to none. The one and only time he had touched her was to help her up after she slipped on the ice earlier that night. Now, here they were. In each other's arms, sharing a warm kiss with their bodies pressed together. Something so simple and he was quite possibly the happiest man alive or demon rather. Feeling that he was overstaying his welcome though, Sebastian reluctantly pulled away.

He may be all for the kiss, but she may feel differently. It was possible that he had been fooling himself earlier and he was not the man she loved. The demon then started to worry. Was there another man in her life that she had fallen in love with? Was she only sharing a kiss with him because he had asked? In only a matter of seconds he became extremely paranoid and feared that he had misjudged what Seras has been talking about. This was only a pity kiss, wasn't it? This brilliant, young beauty was only showing him kindness because she was so damn pure and perfect and loving. The small blonde smiled up at him shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks. He slowly calmed from his paranoia and returned the smile.

"How long does a kiss normally last under the mistletoe?" Sebastian asked in a whisper, not wishing to disturb the peacefulness that now invaded the room.

"As long as you like," Was her soft answer. "I don't wish to ruin your first experience with our traditions. So, it should last until you're… _fully satisfied."_ The demon's eyes widened slightly. Was she suggesting what he thinks she was suggesting?!

"Fully satisfied, Seras?" He repeated with furrowed brows. Her eyes then flickered to the side. He followed her gaze to see that her attention was drawn to her bed. Immediately his eyes flickered back to her red face to see she was smiling bashfully at him. Just the mentioning of sharing a bed with her made him go hard. "Are you sure that's what _you_ want?" He asked. First a pity kiss and now pity sex? Would she honestly go so far just to show one person kindness? He then knew that none of this was being done by pity. She loved him; otherwise she wouldn't be offering him her body and soul. She wouldn't crawl into bed with a man she didn't love. His little Seras loved him. His smile widened and his fingers continued to play with her hair while he stared deeply into her eyes.

"It is Christmas," She whispered. "It's a time to be with friends and family. I...would like to get to know you a little better if that's alright." Her face turned redder and she licked her lips. "No ties," She continued softly. "Tomorrow…or maybe even the day after, we go back to the way things were. No regrets and no worries." Sebastian stared down at her. He knew she was suggesting for things to go back to normal after sex because that's what she thought he wanted. He also knew that now was his chance to tell her everything, spill his feelings for her, but he couldn't. He wanted her to not be afraid to tell him of how she felt. She was supposed to be a strong queen and a fearsome Draculina, but she was so…afraid of just talking to her mates. He will grant her this one night, but until she came forward with her feelings he didn't believe he could mate with her.

"I'll ask you again, are you sure that _this_ is what _you_ want?" He repeated.

"This is what I want. Don't you? Or am I making a fool out of myself?" She asked and her smile fell while a look of pain glinted in her eyes. Sebastian snickered under his breath. His fingers untangled from her hair so he could cup the side of her face sweetly.

"That's a stupid question," He teased her. "Only a fool would pass up such an offer and I am no fool, Miss. Victoria." The demon then leaned back down and he kissed her hard on the mouth. Seras' lashes fluttered shut over her eyes and she excitedly leaned up into the hot kiss. Once again they lost themselves while a strong, raw lust for each other ripped at their insides. His cock throbbed painfully to be buried deeply between her legs, and her wet sex quivered in need of him. "Seras," He whispered. His arm wrapped around her lower back securely and he pulled her closer. His other hand came down and he eagerly started working on getting her out of her pants. He easily pushed the button through the hole using only his thumb. He then released the zipper. Afterwards, he slid his hands into her pants, curved them around her hips, and into her panties to cup her lovely, warm ass. She shuddered against him before she wrapped her arms around his waist and tried pulling him closer.

"Sebastian," She whispered when their lips parted. The risqué demon crushed his mouth to hers and gave her a French kiss that instantly made her weak in the knees. His tongue tantalized hers gently, slowly, and she responded by following his every move. Their tongues circled and played, dancing to their own smooth, special rhythm that spiked their arousal for one another. Sebastian caressed over her warm, soft ass. He kneaded and massaged her flesh with his fingertips, causing her to whimper in his mouth. The demon then smoothly slid her pants and panties down around her ass. Seras ended their steamy kiss and she backed away just a little so she could pull her pants all the way off.

His red hellish eyes were glued to the lips of her sex and the little yellow curls of hair that framed it. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it in a blink of an eye. Gracefully, Sebastian swept the girl off of her feet. The little vampire cried out in shock and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck for safety reasons. He carried her over to the bed and roughly threw her down. But just as she was hitting the mattress, the sexually voracious demon was on top of her with his mouth on her own. He buried his fingers into her hair as his lips moved over hers in clear hunger. The Draculina cupped his face into her hands and she kissed him back hard. Her small lovely body writhed beneath his. His fingers tightened in her hair before he completely let go to trail his hands down her gorgeous body.

"Seras," He breathed her name between kisses. He planted his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms to her flat stomach. He hastily fisted the hem of her sweater and started pulling it up. Their mouths were forced apart as he helped get her out of her clothing. But the second she was free, their mouths found each other to form an even hotter, needful kiss. Sebastian carelessly threw her sweater behind him so it landed somewhere on the floor. Afterwards, he reached around and unclasped her white laced bra like an expert. Seras anxiously worked with him to get her arms free and she couldn't have been more thrilled when she was left completely bare to his eyes. He threw the bra towards the foot of the bed before he pulled out of their kiss to get a good look at her.

His small, perfect mate had such a wide, bashful smile on her beat red face. Her blue orbs sparkled with such innocence as the male on top of her raked his eyes down her body frequently. To her it felt like his gaze was caressing every inch of her body. Wherever he looked she could feel his eyes burning into her flesh. Her skin prickled and she shuddered when his gaze rested on her breasts. They were pale, plump, and mouthwatering. Sebastian was unable to resist leaning down to kiss her erect nipple. He teased her by lightly brushing his lips up and down that smooth flesh that was her breast. He circled her nipple several times before he sucked the tempting, delectable nub into his hot mouth. Seras gasped out when he gently sucked down while his tongue flicked her nipple back and forth. His eyes narrowed on her milky white breasts and he purred the entire time he sucked, nibbled, and licked her.

"Sebastian," The little vampire whispered his name while she buried her fingers in his dark hair. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him as he moved on to her other nipple. He sucked down harder and gingerly used his teeth to grind down to make it all the more erect and sensitive. The girl gave a low groan of pleasure. "Sebastian," She whispered again and she pulled his head closer, keeping his hot mouth against her nipple. She massaged over his scalp and tangled her delicate fingers between and around locks of his hair. She purred with him, unable to resist making that soothing, beautiful sound with her mate. There was a wet 'pop' sound when the demon released her nipple from his mouth. His deep red eyes flickered upwards to stare into his bride's face.

"Seras," He whispered before he crawled a few inches up her body so his face was hovering over hers once again. He leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. A sadistic smirk then crept onto his face while amusement filled his eyes. "I want to eat you out." The male purred before he licked over his incisors, hungry for that wet, pink flesh between her legs. "Let my mouth and tongue bring you pleasure, Seras. Sit on my face," The innocent blonde's eyes widened to the size of dish plates and her entire face was as red as her master's coat. She heard the words, but didn't believe them.

"Uh," Was her unintelligible response. Sebastian chuckled deeply and he leaned down to teasingly drag his tongue across her lips. He declined his head further to brush his lips temptingly over her earlobe and lightly blew against it.

"There's a lot my tongue can do." He whispered naughtily to her. He repositioned himself so he was gazing down at her.

"Uh," Seras drawled and her eyes flickered downwards to stare openly at his long, serpent like tongue. Without any warning and startling the girl completely, Sebastian flipped them so he was on bottom and she was on top. Afterwards, he cupped her ass in his hands and pushed her up his body until her thighs were wide about his face and her pussy was inches from his lips. "Sebastian!" The little vampire exclaimed and her hands flung up to cover half of her face. She stared at him over her fingertips and she quivered. He knew that she wanted it. She was desperate to feel his mouth on her. But the girl was incredibly shy and was afraid of being in such an intimidating, sexual position. He then had to wonder if she ever experienced true pleasure. Did she ever have a boyfriend that had kissed her or even French kissed her? Had he ever pleasure her orally or at least fingered her? Was the demon her first kiss, her first French kiss, and the first to give her an orgasm?

"You've never had an orgasm before, have you?" Sebastian asked with a crooked smirk and he arched a brow at her.

"I have…once," Seras admitted softly.

"But it wasn't done by someone? You did it by your own hand," He stated more than asked. Her blush darkened and she shyly looked away from him before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes," She muttered. "In the shower, a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't help it. Y-" She cut herself off quickly with a sigh. "That _guy_ that I like just…got to me. _He_ can make me hot and bothered without even being in the room." The girl then perked up with wide eyes and she looked back at the smirking demon. "Sorry!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. "The last thing that should be happening is for me to be talking about another man when we're about to…" She again trailed off and laughed nervously under her breath.

"I don't mind, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian snickered with a shrug of his shoulders. "You do whatever you have to do in order to get off. This _is_ just a one night stand after all." Hearing those words from him stung. She winced and again looked away from him with a frown on her face. "Unless, you no longer wish to continue?"

"I want to continue." Seras answered instantly, but she still refused to look at him. "I want this," She added in a whisper. "Badly,"

"But perhaps I'm not the one you wish to experience it with?" Sebastian tried pushing her in the right direction, hoping she'll spill her feelings. He wanted nothing more but to be with his love, knowing that she loved him and that she was loved in return. He wanted to be able to mate with her and become one with her soul. He wanted it so badly that it ached, perhaps as much as she was aching right now. "Why am I here, Seras, and not the one that you love?"

"Sebastian, please," The Draculina begged him and she looked down upon him with pleading eyes. "I don't want to talk anymore about _him_." She whispered. She won't be able to take it if he found out the truth and tore her heart to pieces because he didn't feel the same. She didn't need that right now. She just wanted to forget about it all and be with Sebastian. She wanted him to take away her pain, make her feel warm, safe, and content just once! She wanted to feel loved. She wanted to be possessed by him. All she wanted was this night with him, where he didn't look upon like she was below him or was disgusted because she loved him. He was content believing that this was a one night stand, and if that's all that she gets from him, then she'll be happy. She'll force herself to be happy and to live with it.

"Please, Sebastian." Seras whispered while tears welled up. The smirk on the demon's face fell. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain and he definitely didn't want to be the cause of her tears. "Can we forget about everything? Let's forget about everything outside of this room, all the people, the party, Christmas, our worries, everything. I just want to share this one night with you. Can you give me that?"

"Whatever you want, my dear." Sebastian answered softly. "The rest of the world doesn't exist. It's just you and me in this room all night long." He then leaned in to press his mouth against her warm sex. Seras gave a sharp gasp and her hands quickly slapped over her mouth to muffle any moans that might come. The tip of his tongue flicked and teased her clit sending an electricity of pleasure through her body. Her form started to lightly quake and her fingers tightened around her mouth as she whimpered into her hands.

"Sebastian," His name came out all muffled. The little vampire closed her eyes tightly and panted softly while she tried to get back control of her racing heart. The demon parted his lips around her clit and he sucked down. The girl's sex quivered against his mouth and dripped with more juices. She gave a cute, little cry of need while one of her hands flew out to rest against the wall in front of her. "Sebastian," She whimpered and subconsciously started moving her hips to rub herself against his mouth.

"Seras," Sebastian chuckled and he grasped her thighs in a tight hold in attempt to keep her still.

"It feels so good though, Sebastian." She whispered to him. His tongue massaged between her labia before he sucked them into his mouth to tantalize them. The small blonde twitched and she moaned as the demon devoured her drenched pussy with his hot mouth. His sharp incisors occasionally dragged along the lips of her sex and he nibbled at her overly sensitive labia. He slurped up her juices and licked her clean, trying to get every bit of her. "Fuck, Sebastian!" She cried out as she reached down to fist his hair. Like before, she tried pulling his face closer, silently begging for more and hoping to maximize her pleasure. His tongue circled her clit gently and intensified the pressure slowly.

His nails pricked her soft thighs. Blood welled up beneath his sharp talons and trailed down her gorgeous pale skin. The demon's skillful tongue made its way between her labia and slithered itself into her tight channel. Her walls were snug around him and pulsated along his wet muscle. It excited, but startled his mate further when his tongue elongated inside of her and thrashed along her walls. Seras closed her eyes tightly as she panted out of breath. She ignored the fingers that were tight around her thighs, trying to keep her in place as she started bouncing gently up and down. His tongue moved inside of her in such a delicious way. It lathed her walls, making her wetter by the second and far needier. Her juices coated his tongue and dribbled into his awaiting mouth where he guzzled it like a starving man. Sebastian's eyes burned darkly in his sockets while he watched his mate fall apart on top of him. She was lost in her own little world of pleasure. Her heart was racing in her chest, her breasts bounced delicately with every move, and there was a light coat of sweat on her forehead. The demon's inhuman, long tongue worked with her gentle rhythm and penetrated her deeply. It orchestrated its own little dance inside of her until her walls tightened and she was coming hard against his mouth. Seras threw back her head and she cried out while her body shook uncontrollably from her powerful orgasm.

"Sebastian!" She howled his name. "Oh, my God!" The little vampire then carefully rolled off of him to lie on her back and catch her breath. Sebastian shifted his head to grin at the small blonde. Her hands covered her face and her chest heaved up and down while her heart raced out of control. His tongue licked over his drenched lips and he moaned softly at the taste of her.

"Was that good, darling?" The demon asked as he reached out to play with her hair.

"So…fucking…good," The girl answered through pants. "Oh, and that was only your tongue." She groaned and ran her hands down her face so she could stare up at the ceiling. "What is sex going to be like between us?"

"I guess you'll find out in a minute." Sebastian answered in a purr before he sat up and climbed out of bed. When she was calm enough, Seras repositioned herself on the bed so she was lying on her stomach and facing the room so she could watch him closely.

"Do you want to shag me, Sebastian?" The little vampire asked curiously and she rested her chin in her hands. Her eyes were glued to the male when he started to unbutton his black shirt. His eyes flickered to her face and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Yes," He responded smoothly. The demon then snickered and he brought his attention back onto the buttons. "I haven't had a good shag in a long time." He thought aloud to himself. The Draculina frowned and she drew back a little.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a virgin." She muttered.

"Well, I'm not too concerned about your performance because I _know_ that I'm going to enjoy it no matter what." He told her truthfully. Seras laughed softly and she hid her smile behind a hand.

"Do me a favor," The small blonde whispered, earning his attention once more just as he was pulling off his shirt. Her eyes flickered downwards to stare openly at his rock hard body and perfect pale flesh. The male was absolutely gorgeous. Just looking at him was making her mouth water. Her smile shifted to a crude smirk.

"What?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow. Her eyes flickered back to his face and she sighed through her nose peacefully.

"When we're done, tell me how I did and be honest. Tell me what you liked or hated so I know better next time I have sex. I don't want to be the worst shag people have ever had, you know? So your input would really help." Seras answered. The demon merely chuckled and he shook his head at his paranoid lover. His shirt fell to the floor behind him and he kicked off his shoes before he reached down to start working his way out of his pants.

"And what people are you planning to sleep with?" Sebastian asked her with a crooked smirk and a mocking gaze. He didn't plan on letting Seras sleep with any other man besides him and Alucard. Even if she doesn't become his mate tonight or any time soon, anyone who dared come near her would be torn to shreds. Anyone who dared touch her would be mercilessly tortured and supplemented to a slow, painful death. And God help anyone who did get to fuck the small blonde. Seras' smile fell and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "I am a vampire; I'm going to be alive for years. It'll only make sense that I'll have more than one lover through the centuries." Her eyes trailed down his body to watch him unclasp his pants. "You never answered me. Will you tell me what you think after we're done?"

"If that will make you happy," He responded and he finally pulled off his pants to reveal the rest of him to her. Seras' eyes widened at the sight of his seven inch long erection. It stood tall and proud under the glinting light; red and swollen, and dripping with pre-cum. Her mouth fell open and her head drew back in surprise.

"Wow," She murmured under her breath. "That's…impressive and…intimidating." She laughed before glancing back up at him.

"Were you not expecting this?" Sebastian chuckled and he held his hands behind his back like a gentleman while he waited patiently for his mate's feedback.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm surprised. I figured you would be hiding something truly astounding in your pants, but seeing it…it's far more intimidating than I'd imagined." Seras giggled into her hand and her eyes went back to his pulsating cock. She whistled in amazement, but the demon only stood there with a wide smirk on his face and a brow arched.

"So, you've imagined me naked before." Sebastian stated, causing the little vampire to jump and her smile fell.

"Say what?" The girl muttered and her eyes immediately flickered back to his face. "Um,"

"You said that you had figured I was hiding something astounding in my pants, clearly meaning that you have envisioned me naked and wondered how well-endowed I am. You even said that it's far more intimidating than you had imagined." He brought to her notice. "So, you've imagined me naked and all the while when Alucard or I could have dropped in on your private thoughts? How daring,"

"Sebastian," Seras started in attempt to explain herself, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"It's alright, Victoria. I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined you naked from time to time." He revealed to her. Her mouth fell open again.

"Come again?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Nothing, nothing," Sebastian brushed her off while he climbed back into bed. She moved onto her back to come face to face with him.

"You said something and I think I know what that something was." Seras responded as her male wrapped his arms around her and repositioned her in bed so her head rested comfortably on the pillow. "You've imagined me naked." She practically sings sung with a gorgeous little smile on her face. The small blonde then giggled. "Ooooooh, I've got dirt on Sebastian. He thinks about his colleagues in the nude. Such a dirty demon," The male chuckled as he planted his hands on both sides of her head. His mate wrapped her arms around his neck as she willingly parted her thighs and entwined one of her legs with his. "You naughty incubus,"

"Incubus is going a bit far, don't you think? I don't prey upon those who slumber. I can assure you, the women I seduce are fully awake and more than willing like you." Sebastian corrected her.

"Well then, maybe I'm a succubus." Seras whispered seductively as she tangled her fingers in his hair and gave him a sexy smile.

"You, a succubus? Please, you're a virgin." The demon snickered. "Darling, you are a gorgeous, young woman, but you could never pass as a succubus. You've never even been with a man and a succubus has been with hundreds." The little vampire merely shrugged with a small hum.

"Well, a succubus has to start somewhere." She retorted. The two paused for a second and stared at each other.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed in consideration. Seras' smile grew on her face.

"This could be the beginning of a succubus." She whispered before she leaned up to place hot, open mouth kisses along his throat slowly. "Even you were once a virgin, Sebastian. I'm more than curious about your past love life, but right now, this love life is the only one I care about." She kissed the pulse on his throat before licking it. Her fangs tingled in her mouth and started to elongate with the need to bite down. "Sebastian," Seras whispered as she continued to kiss and lick at that tempting pulse. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't bother to answer her. "Do I have permission to bite you?"

"If you weren't to bite me I would be greatly offended. Vampires have a need to bite their lovers during sex because it not only brings pleasure to those they are biting, but drinking blood during sex is like being on cloud nine for them. They get high off of it and enter a whole different state of pleasure that humans can never experience." Sebastian explained to her. "So please, do sink your fangs into me and bring pleasure to our little world."

"Whatever you want, _my dear_ ," Seras repeated what he had said to her earlier. She then bared her elongated fangs and buried them deeply in her lover's throat. It was the first time she had ever bit anyone and it was absolutely thrilling. Adrenaline ran through her as she consumed the warmest and spiciest blood she had ever tasted. It poured into her mouth, covered her tongue and taste buds, and filled her empty stomach. She was in euphoria. Nothing else mattered, just them in their own little world of pleasure. The demon buried his fingers into her hair to cup the back of her head as she drank deeply from him. He bit his lower lip to muffle his moans while his body lightly trembled from the new state of pleasure he was in. It felt like electricity running through his veins and his heart was thumping hard in his chest. The feeling of her fangs in his neck kept sending a flow of pleasure straight to his hard cock, making it twitch and swell more with arousal. He could feel his pre-cum leaking down his shaft, lubricating him in preparation to take the little virgin beneath him.

His eyes flew open to reveal a burning, dark red full of hunger and need. It was like he had suddenly remembered what he was there for. Sebastian's hand was a blur as it flew out to grasp the girl's thigh tightly. He raised her lower body up a little and forced her thigh to rest along his hip. Even though he was desperate to bury himself into her tight heat and fuck her into oblivion, he kept under control. Slowly, he moved his hips forward until his swelling head gently met with the wet lips of her sex. He groaned softly from the warmth that came off of her. Unable to resist, he rubbed his tip against her womanhood several times. His cock twitched against her lips as his pre-cum mixed with her juices. She was so wet for him. He knew that she was ready for penetration, but he was worried about hurting her.

He'd taken several virgins in the past, but their comfort never really concerned him. He had only ever cared about was his own pleasure, not his lover's. But this was different. Seras was his mate. He wanted to share his pleasure with her, push her over the edge, make her beg for more of his cock, to give her orgasm and orgasm, and have her pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. He wanted to as the humans would put it, rock her world. But first, they had to get through the hard part: stretch her out so she could adjust to his girth. It'll feel marvelous to him, but highly uncomfortable for her. When will he know the time is right to stop holding back and take her like the way he wanted? How long will it take for the pain to subside and pleasure consumes her? Sebastian then sighed. They'll never get anywhere if he doesn't penetrate her. _Be gentle,_ He branded those words into his brain. When the time is right, she'll tell him when she's ready for more.

Every muscle in his body tensed when he gently pressed the tip to her opening. In response, Seras' arms tightened around his body, but she continued to calmly drink from him and wait patiently for insertion. He pushed his hips forward a little and felt the beginning of a wonderful sensation. Her walls stretched around his tip, allowing him access to her warm, tight heat. The little vampire tensed up beneath him and her nails bit painfully into his shoulder and back. He stopped all movement to let her grow comfortable with that much.

"Seras, don't lock your muscles like that." He lectured her. "It will be less painful if you relax. Trust me. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do. So please, relax." The little vampire was hesitant but she slowly submitted and relaxed her muscles. "Good girl," The demon purred and he kissed her collarbone. His hand caressed her thigh to further soothe her before he pushed a little more of himself inside of her. Seras whimpered in discomfort and she shoved out her chest, crushing her soft breasts against his hard chest. "Shhh," He hushed her softly and placed more kisses along her shoulder. "Just a little more to go," He promised her in a whisper. She bit down harder on his throat and then gave a muffled groan of encouragement.

Sebastian bit deeply into his bottom lip and he dug his fingers into her thigh to keep himself from thrusting all the way in to that marvelous, tight heat. She felt so good around him! Carefully, the demon slid the rest of his cock in to her already extremely constricted channel, filling her completely. Afterwards, he immediately stopped all movement to prevent hurting her. Seras withdrew her blood stained fangs from his jugular and threw her head back so it rested on the pillow.

"Sebastian!" The Draculina groaned and she closed her eyes tightly to catch her bearings. It was a strange and unpleasant sensation with him inside of her. She was being stretched so far and felt so full! So far sex was awful! She knew it wasn't Sebastian's fault and that her body needed to get used to being stretched and penetrated, but she hated it! It was so uncomfortable! Was she not aroused enough? Should the foreplay have been longer? Was there something that he or she wasn't doing that made it so painful? The little vampire groaned before she opened her eyes to stare up at the demon. And then something happened.

Staring up into his eyes, it was like the pain had suddenly become nonexistent, even though it was still very much there. Her body relaxed while staring up at the man she loved. He was being so gentle and so patient, and she was deeply aware of how badly he wanted to be fucking her at the moment. Their bodies were so close together. Their chests and hips were pinned to each other, he was buried deeply inside of her, one of her legs was locked against his hip while her other leg was entwined with his, and their faces were so close. With every outtake of air, their breaths mingled and their eyes were locked on each other. It dawned on her that sex wasn't awful, it was beautiful. She was connecting with her mate's soul and they were going to share pleasure. Sebastian leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"Shhh," He whispered to her afterwards while his fingers played with her hair. "Just relax and tell me when you're ready to proceed." The demon then kissed down her chin to her throat where he gave her deep open mouth kisses. His little mate whimpered and she arched her throat up to accept more of those warm kisses.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered lovingly with a beautiful smile on her face. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tightened her arms around him. Not long after she started to purr for her mate and he purred back. "I'm ready," She whispered. Sebastian pulled away from her throat to glance down at her in uncertainty.

"Are you positive?" He asked. He was eager and hesitant starting any kid of rhythm.

"Yes," She responded with a nod of her head and a bright smile. "I am more than ready!"

"Very well," The demon sighed. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop or slow down, Seras." He told her quietly before he leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Her lashes fluttered shut and she nervously, but excitedly held onto her lover firmly. Sebastian pulled out a little and gingerly slid back in. When she fully sheathed him again, the demon released a shaky breath and he kissed her even harder. He kept up with that gentle pace that drove him mad, but was comfortable for his mate. He devoured her mouth to keep himself distracted. He breathed heavily as his cock pulsated painfully inside of her. Her walls caressed over him smoothly. It felt nice, but he needed more stimulation, something; anything to give him release. He could feel her getting wetter by the second which was good news because that meant that he could pick up the pace soon. But he still waited for his mate to give him the word.

His tongue darted forward to break between his mate's lips and explore her mouth. She whimpered in surprise, but her enthusiasm showed when her tongue followed his movement. Her fingers combed through his hair and she twirled strands around her fingers. With each action, she gently tugged on his locks, making his entire scalp tingle while a shudder traveled down his spine. He moaned into her mouth while he subconsciously gave a sharp thrust of his hips. He penetrated her deeply and hit a nerve that caused her to jolt beneath him. She dug her nails into his back and tore her mouth from his with a sharp gasp.

"Sebastian!" Seras exclaimed. The demon instantly stopped moving.

"I'm sorry!" He responded, feeling guilty that he had hurt her.

"Do it again!" She demanded before she fisted his hair and pulled him down into another heated kiss. His eyes widened in surprise. Her lips moved over his hungrily while her hips rose to penetrate herself since he was still frozen. "Sebastian," She groaned in need when he refused to fuck her. "Please, it had felt so good!" She begged of him and then she was kissing him hard again. "Please," She continued to beg through breaks of their kisses. "Please, fuck me." Once hearing those words, Sebastian fisted her hair securely and he grasped her thigh. He then gave another sharp thrust, burying his cock deeply inside of her and hitting that area she loved so much. His mate's face scrunched up in pure pleasure and she cried out in his mouth.

"Sebastian," She whimpered and voluntarily raised her hips to meet with him. "Sebastian," The demon buried his face in the crook of her neck with a deep moan. He covered her throat with kisses while his hand trembled from fisting the girl's hair so tightly. "F-f-faster," She panted. "Oh, God damn, Sebastian," The demon obeyed and he picked up the pace. His little mate gasped at their new, intense rhythm. She bit severely into her bottom lip and dragged her nails down his back all the way down to his ass. Five long welt marks were left behind and they stung like a son of a bitch, but he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed her cruelty.

"Seras," Sebastian moaned and he returned the favor by dragging his black talons over her thigh. Seras thrust her breasts out, crushing it to his chest, and she gave a sharp cry.

"Se-Sebastian," She whimpered. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. Her pulse was going mad against his lips. Her eyes were closed tightly and she had such a hard time catching her breath.

"You feel so good inside of me." She panted before she purposely dragged her nails across his lower back. "So damn good,"

"You feel good as well," Sebastian breathed against her throat. He curved his hand around her bleeding thigh. "So good," His hand trailed up her body with a deep need to feel every inch of her. His hand caressed over her hip and up to stroke over her ribs lovingly. The room sounded with loud squelching noises and the constant sound of his balls slapping against her plump ass. The two panted heavily together and exchanged moans of ecstasy.

"Kiss me," Seras demanded. Sebastian gently tugged on her hair, forcing her to turn her head so he could kiss her hard. This time she took some authority by slipping her own tongue into his mouth. Michaelis anxiously played with her tongue, fully welcoming her in his mouth. She wrapped her arm around his lower back and pulled him closer. With each thrust they got further from reality and fell deeper into the mind numbing pleasure. A wave of ecstasy crashed over them repeatedly, driving them closer and closer to the sweet release they were both looking for. But it wasn't about the destination, it was about the journey and they wanted to prolong their journey for as long as they could. They never wanted this to end because the end meant the end of them.

After this was over, they would be forced to go back to normal. Seras would be forced to push Sebastian away, believing that he didn't want a serious relationship with her. And Sebastian would be forced to leave her be until she wasn't ashamed of being their mate and was brave enough to scream from the rooftops that she was madly in love with him and Alucard. No, neither wanted this night to end. It was their only escape from the pain they felt and the only chance they had to be in the arms of the person they loved. With this thought in both of their heads, they deepened their kiss and Sebastian fucked her even harder. His body felt incredibly good against hers. His flesh seared against her flesh. His hard pecs dug into her soft breasts. His tight stomach lightly brushed over her flat stomach with every thrust. His black hair tangled with her yellow locks as they devoured each other's mouths. They couldn't have been any closer and they both loved it.

Sebastian tenderly brushed his fingertips over her ribs and hip repeatedly. It tickled her, but she was so deep in the moment that she didn't laugh. She could only whimper at his touch and arch her body into his. But her fingers matched his touch. She gingerly dragged her fingertips up his spine to tickle his flesh and trailed them off to the side to caress his ribs and hip. Seras ended their kiss so she could press her lips to his jawline. She kissed over his jaw to his cheek.

"Sebastian," His love whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and gave a breathy moan in response. Her lips caressed over his earlobe before they brushed down his throat. She gently nibbled on a sensitive area with the tips of her fangs. A strong pressure was building up in her lower stomach. The more intense the friction got, the more he thrust and the deeper he penetrated, the more the pressure rose inside of them.

"Seras," Sebastian snarled softly. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and lifted her a little off of the mattress so he could plow into her faster.

"Yes," She whispered as the excitement intensified. "Yes, Sebastian." Was all she was capable of saying. Her thoughts were fuzzy and her gaze blurry. Blackness crept into the corner of her eyes as it got harder and harder to breathe. She panted and whimpered while she dug her nails deeply into his back, clawing it all to hell. "Se-bas-tian," Seras then closed her eyes tightly as her body naturally bent upwards and she cried out her release. Sebastian held her shaking form close to his body and he made a sharp, animalistic sound as he came with her. Her walls were tight around his twitching cock as he pumped his cum into her, filling her with his warm essence until it was leaking from her swollen, pink, glistening flesh. She cracked open her eyes to see the look on her lover's face, wishing to witness his O-face since it was a rare opportunity. Unfortunately, she didn't get to see it. Her vision darkened until she finally came down from her climax. When her body stopped trembling and her muscles ceased spasming, she fell limp on top of the mattress. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily while her heart raced in her chest.

"Sebastian," She panted. Her lover panted with her and he slowly lowered his body to rest his head against her soft, warm breasts. He found comfort there instantly and sighed in contentment. The demon wrapped his arms possessively around his female. He was still buried deeply inside of her and was as hard as a rock. But he decided to give his mate a short break before going another round. The small blonde subconsciously stroked her fingertips up and down the demon's back while she stared up at the ceiling. "Wow," She whispered and then shuddered as she got a ghostly feel of her recent orgasm.

"What?" Sebastian snickered and he nuzzled her warm flesh with a smirk on his lips. The girl slowly shook her head with a light shrug.

"Nothing," She murmured. "Just…wow."

"Wow?" Michaelis questioned. Seras giggled with a bright smile.

"Stop being so insecure," She laughed. "You know that you were brilliant! It's just that…there are no real words to describe what we just experienced." She muttered while her eyes flickered downwards to stare at him. His head was turned so his ear was pressing into her chest, but she didn't mind that he didn't meet her gaze. She happily combed her fingers through his dark locks and continued to stroke over his back with her fingertips. "It was a lot of fun." She whispered and flashed a smile that showed off her fangs.

"Was?" Sebastian chuckled. He finally shifted his head to place his chin on her sternum and he smirked at her. "It's not over yet, darling. I plan on taking you again." With that said, the demon leaned in to place a warm kiss on her lips before he carefully climbed off of her. His cock slipped from her channel. Their mixed juices leaked from her sex and trickled down towards her ass. Sebastian climbed out of bed with his cock still standing tall and proud and glistening with their fluids.

"Where are you going?" Seras asked while she pouted her lips at him. She sat up in bed and drew her legs to her chest while she watched her lover curiously.

"Getting some water," The demon answered with a wave of his hand. The little vampire furrowed her brows and she cocked her head to the side.

"Water?" She repeated under her breath. Michaelis entered her bathroom and seconds later she heard the water pouring out of the faucet to land in the sink. "Demon's don't need to hydrate." She told him as if he didn't know this. "Are you so worn out from sex that you actually need fluids, Sebastian?" Seras teased him with a small smile. The faucet turned off and not long after, Sebastian was leaving the bathroom with a small saucer of water.

"It's not for me, but for the feline." The demon corrected her as he set the saucer down near the table. Immediately, the kitten pounced from his hiding spot under the bed and practically skipped over to the water. Instead of drinking from it, the cat jumped right into his saucer of water getting himself absolutely soaked. But he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The kitten only purred as he lapped the water droplets from his fur and paw. When he tasted the cold, refreshing water, he declined his head to drink the water from the saucer he was proudly sitting in. Seras laughed at the sweet little thing.

"He is cute," The small blonde muttered. "What are you planning to name him?"

"I'm not sure," Sebastian admitted while he smiled warmly at his adored pet. "Perhaps you would like to name him?" Seras' smile faltered a little as she thought of a perfect name for the troublesome feline.

"Satan seems to suit him." The Draculina murmured mainly to herself as she recalled how much trouble he had stirred while she fostered him for the short time she had him. The demon's smile fell completely and he lifted his head to stare at her quizzically.

"Satan?" He repeated. "It suits him? What makes you say that?" Seras perked up with an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh! Nothing! He just…looks like a little troublemaker, doesn't he? He's a cute, little devil." She attempted to throw him off track. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Satan just came to mind. You don't have to name him that; it was just a suggestion was all. A stupid suggestion," The girl cleared her throat nervously before looking back at him. "Forget Satan, what about…" She took a second to think about it, but all she could think of was: Chaos, Destruction, Disaster, Hell, Demon, and Pain. But she said, "Baby," Which earned her an even stranger look from the demon who was starting to question her naming capabilities.

"Baby?" He repeated, liking this name even less.

"He's a baby, _your_ baby. You just want to cuddle him and coo over him, don't you? You know, like a baby." Seras explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Sebastian merely placed his head in his hand and he sighed in exhaustion. After that small moment of disappointment, the demon stood up straight with a forced kind smile on his face.

"I think I'll stick with Satan." Michaelis responded, deciding to please his mate in some way by choosing one out of the two less stupid names. Seras smiled bashfully, knowing that he wasn't too pleased.

"You don't have to pick that name. I'm sure we…you can think of something better." She muttered.

"No, it's a fine name for him." Sebastian said as he glanced down at his kitten that was now playing in the water. He kept swatting at the water with his paw, making it ripple and splash everywhere.

"It really does suit him." Seras whispered. "He's a little troublemaker, you'll see." The demon then snickered while a crooked grin took its place on his lips.

"Don't be alarmed, Alucard. We were only having fun." Michaelis purred. Seras jolted from the mentioning of her Sire's name and her eyes widened.

"Alucard?" The little vampire repeated before her eyes flickered towards the closed bedroom door. Her master stood near the door, but he didn't look mad or even upset. He looked starry eyed and astonished with his eyes glued to his Draculina's naked body. "M-Master!" Seras squeaked. She was bewildered, but excited that he was there. When did he even come in? Had he morphed through the door? Why he even come to her room? But none of that mattered to her. With such a big, beautiful smile on her face, Seras bravely shot up onto her knees. She was now fully exposed to her master who stood there stiff as a board by the door. His fists were clenched so tightly that they trembled. There was a tent in his pants, much to her delight, and he looked like he was going to pounce at any moment.

"Master," Seras purred with a deviant look while her blue irises shifted to a blood red. "Sebastian and I have made an agreement, and perhaps you would like to be a part of it?" She asked in a purr while she smoothly slipped off of the bed. She stealthily moved across the room towards her prey. Her hips gently swayed, her breasts lightly bounced with each step, and her eyes felt like they were piercing through him. "We agreed to a one night stand, to get to know each other a little better. Just some harmless fun with no strings attached."

Alucard remained speechless as he gazed at the naked beauty that approached him. She didn't hide her body from him. She didn't even look embarrassed or shy to show him all of her. His cock was throbbing painfully in his pants and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his Childe inviting him into her bed? Was she permitting him to defile her? His own thoughts became incoherent when his gorgeous Seras stopped in front of him only to wrap her arms around his waist and press those jaw dropping breasts against his hard chest.

"So, do you care to join us, Master?" She asked him with a look in her eyes that said she wanted him. The elder vampire stared upon her in disbelief before he glanced over at the demon.

"What did you do to her?" Alucard asked. His red eyes then flickered back to his bold Childe, wondering when she became such a sexual deviant. Earlier she had been too shy to even look at them and now she wanted them to fuck her brains out. He absolutely loved it, but wondered what happened between the party and now.

"Believe it or not, it was Seras' idea from the start." Sebastian replied with a wave of his hand. "I had only come down to ask for a kiss under the mistletoe."

"Why are you doing this, Seras?" Alucard asked, but regretted asking. He wanted to fuck her so badly and he was finally getting the chance to do it! Why was he questioning it?! But, he knew there was something wrong, something that she wanted. Why else would she be doing this? He then figured it had to be because of the man that she loved. Had he rejected her and now she was trying to forget about him by sleeping with him and Michaelis? Or was she pretending to sleep with the man that she loved by using him and Sebastian? Either way, she was trying to gain something from this and he was honored that she was using him, even if she didn't return his feelings. He was just happy to be able to spend a night with her.

"Because it'll be fun and we'll be a bit closer than we were before." Seras answered with a sweet giggle. The small blonde then took her Sire's big hand into hers, peeled off his glove, and forced him to grope her breast. The male instantly stiffened. Alucard locked every muscle with his eyes ogling her breasts. Her breast was hot in his hand and ever so soft. He couldn't fit the entire thing in his hand, but that left more to love. He wanted to lean down to kiss over the rest of her breast that didn't get the attention it needed, but he was frozen. He was staggered, excited, aroused, and a little lightheaded. He has loved this woman for so damn long; it has felt like an eternity! Every day has been so damn painful for him! And he was _finally_ going to be able to show her physically just how much he loved her. And he loved her a whole lot so he had a lot to give her.

"Master," Seras whispered. "You're trembling," She looked up at him with a toothy grin that looked similar to his. "This isn't like you at all, Master. I've never known you to be nervous about anything. You need to relax a little." Alucard's eyes widened in disbelief when the woman he loved slid down his body and got down on her knees in front of him. He knew perfectly well what she was doing but he repeatedly asked himself, "What is she doing?" His heart thumped hard in his chest as he watched her every move closely.

She raised her hands and with those delicate fingers she unclasped his pants. The closer she got to his cock the harder it throbbed and the more it twitched in need of her. She grabbed the little zipper, slowly pulled it down, and then pulled back the black fabric. His hard, seven inch long cock happily sprung free from its confinement and greeted the little vampire with its red swelling head that leaked with pre-cum just for her. A tender smile pulled at Seras' lips and her orbs sparkled. She was more than pleased that Alucard was aroused for her.

"Hmn," The girl hummed and she giggled to herself before she climbed to her feet. "This isn't right," She stated as she stepped around her Sire and headed towards her wardrobe. Alucard's excitement was shot down by those simple words. Of course, he should have known that it was too good to be true. Had he honestly thought that beautiful little creature, the love of his life, would hook up with him? Just saying it sounded ridiculous and laughable. He had fooled himself. The little vampire dug around the bottom of her wardrobe in search for something and she didn't emerge until she found it. She held up a long strand of familiar black ribbon. The light reflected off of the silk as she bounced it around.

"It's missing something," Seras announced and then she made her way back over to him. Alucard stiffened right back up when the girl willingly got back down on her knees in front of him. He watched her curiously as she carefully wrapped the ribbon around the base of his cock and loosely tied a perfect, pretty bow. Seras then giggled and she beamed up at her Sire with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Master!" His Draculina purred. Alucard couldn't help the warm smile that crossed over his features. This time he wasn't afraid at all to reach out and comb his fingers through her hair slowly and tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, Seras." He returned softly. Her fingers wrapped around the rest of his cock and she started to jerk him off. His smile upgraded to a toothy grin and he gave a deep purr mixed with a growl. While her hand moved over his aroused flesh, Seras leaned in to lick his leaking head with soft, sexy moans. She kept her eyes locked on him, refusing to break eye contact while she had her fun with him. He watched in utter delight as she lapped up his fluids, coating her tongue and swallowing what she could gather. She moaned at his taste and continued licking him like he was her favorite treat. He shuddered at the pleasant warm feeling she gave to him. Her hot breath wafted over his cock and he could feel the wetness from her tongue on it. "Deep throat me, baby girl." Her master purred causing his Childe to laugh.

"Baby girl?" Seras repeated in delight. "Honestly, I think I like that better than Police Girl." She admitted. The Draculina then wrapped her lips around her Sire's cock and she started working him with her mouth. Her master's purrs got louder the deeper she took him into her warm mouth. He felt it as his head started to enter her tight throat. She seemed very calm as she pushed forward to slide some more of him into her throat.

"Seras?" Alucard whispered her name in bewilderment while he wondered about her gag reflex.

 ** _I may or may not have experimented on a Popsicle once in my life._** Seras admitted with a red face.

"Only once?" Sebastian chuckled, calling bullshit on that story.

 ** _Okay,_** The small blonde murmured with an even darker blush. **_It might have been…several times. I was curious!_**

"No, dear, you were curious the first time. The other times you did it because you liked it." The demon corrected her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to molest your food? Oh, I'm sorry. I meant 'play' with your food." Alucard chuckled.

 ** _The Popsicle never laughed at me._** Seras muttered.

"My dear baby girl, if it could have it would have." Her master responded and he stroked over her hair. She lightly started moving her mouth up and down his thick dick. Her tongue caressed over his hardness and she sucked on his tip every chance she got. The black bow kept tickling her nose each time she deep throated him. She couldn't believe what she was doing! She was giving her _master_ a blowjob and he was happily going along with it! Never in a million years did she think she would _ever_ get this far with either of them or even thought she was considered worthy enough to be their lover! Seras purred with her Sire while she continued to beam up at him. Again, she was surprised. Sebastian was gentle and patient with her during sex. Now Alucard was being gentle and patient with her while she went down on him. He wasn't rushing her to get him off or even tried thrusting into her mouth brutally. He was letting her go at her own pace, giving her full control, and letting her take as much as she can of him without forcing her to take all of him. He just stared down at her tenderly and kept strands of her hair tangled between his fingers. She didn't understand why they were being so gentle with her, but she was grateful. And it just made her look forward more and more to when they will get rough with her, which she hoped was soon. Bravely, the little vampire placed her hands on her Sire's hips as she picked up the speed so he was constantly invading her throat and he was getting the stimulation he needed.

"Seras," Alucard breathed her name as she drove him closer to his orgasm. Saying her name caused his grin to widen and a spark appeared in his eyes. The elder vampire chuckled to himself when he was reminded that his love was the one giving him this pleasure. It was _her_ , the one who haunted him night after night; he was finally sharing intimacy with. "Seras," He said her name again just because he could, just so he could remind himself that it was her, that this was real. "Seras," He whispered. Each and every time he spoke her name, the Draculina's heart leaped in her chest. She was thrilled that he was staring at her the way he was, lovingly, while he whispered her name as she pleasured him. He was acknowledging her existence; all he saw was her for once! Happily, Seras did more to please him. Her hands caressed teasingly over his hips before they curved around to playfully grab his ass. Her Sire jolted in her grasp and she giggled in amusement.

"I'm going to cum in a second, _baby girl_." Alucard purred with a toothy grin. The little vampire surprised him some when she slid his cock from her throat to rest his head against her tongue. Her fingers wrapped around him and she started pumping him again. "Eager to taste your master, are we? Perhaps it will taste better than that Popsicle." He teased her as he lightly thrust his hips to gently fuck her mouth. She then felt something warm splatter on her tongue, coating it thickly as more followed. Her Sire gritted his teeth and he snarled softly as he came inside of her mouth, giving her the taste she wanted. Once he was finished, he carefully slid his overly sensitive cock from her delectable mouth. Her master reached down to grab her chin and he titled her head back so he could see her face better. "I want to see you swallow it, Seras. Swallow what your master gave specially for you."

Her master's cum sat upon her tongue, giving her a small taste of him and she was ashamed to admit that she wanted more. Not just the conclusion of his orgasms, but all of him, his flesh, his mouth, everything. She wanted to kiss and lick him everywhere. She wanted to explore his mouth with her tongue, tear through his skin with her fangs and claws, consume his blood, and feel his hardness inside of her. Seras curiously played with his cum in her mouth before swallowing the white, salty fluid. She knew that she pleased him when the grin on his face widened and his thumb brushed over her bottom lip in adoration.

"Good," He purred. Unexpectedly, Seras moved her head out of his grasp so she could glance at the demon over her shoulder. The dark, little beauty raised her hand to flip Sebastian off while she flashed a toothy grin.

"Succubus, bitch." She giggled. Michaelis smirked at the naughty, young woman while he shook his head at her.

"Be our succubus and no one else's." He responded. The girl's smile instantly fell and her hand lowered back to her side.

"What?" She muttered, unsure if she had heard him correctly. _No, she heard him correctly, he probably just meant for tonight only or something._ Seras thought to herself while she tried deciphering what he had meant by that. _Be their succubus and no one else's._ That's all she wanted, but all it was to them was a one night stand. It was just sex and nothing else, nothing more. Thoroughly depressed by this reminder, the little vampire frowned before she climbed to her feet. "No strings attached," She muttered mainly to herself, but to them as well. She wanted to remind them that she wasn't pushing them towards anything, that it was only a one night stand. "That's what we promised," Seras then turned to glance at her Sire. "What do you say, Master? Want to get into some harmless fun with me?" She gave him a small smile while she held out a hand to him.

"Harmless?" Alucard cackled to himself while his red orbs glistened hellishly. "Is that what you think?" The male vampire then leaned forward a little to show off every sharp incisor in his mouth to his Childe. One of his hands moved down to casually slip off the bow she had tied around his cock. "You are in for a treat, my dear." The elder vampire then grabbed his Draculina tightly by the wrist before he roughly started to pull her to the bed. Seras anxiously followed her master and grew all the more excited when he turned to throw her onto the bed. Alucard was on top of her in second and before she knew it, he was plunging his cock deep inside of her. The little vampire's body arched upwards and she screamed from the violation. His grin widened and he cackled before he threw her arms over her head, pinning them to the mattress, and took her.

He pounded into her _hard_ , going deeply to abuse her G-spot and his already swollen head. With each thrust, his pants would end up pressed against her soaked pussy, which ended up staining the black fabric. But he absolutely loved it. He loved feeling her, he loved her noises, he loved her warmth, he loved her tightness, he loved the scent of her arousal, he loved that she marked him with her juices, he loved how wet she was, he loved pleasuring her, and he loved taking her. God, he had only started and he already loved fucking this little darling. He loved her so god damn much and so far, fucking her was the only way he could tell her 'I love you' since she didn't want a relationship with him. With this thought swimming around in his head, he fucked her faster; needing her to know just how much he loved her.

"Seras," Alucard panted before he pounced forward to kiss her hard on her lips and swallow her cries. Her body trembled beneath his while one of her legs wrapped around his ass, keeping him from escaping even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. His fangs roughly tore apart her lips as he eagerly kissed his darling. He tasted her blood and grew all the more excited. It would have been so easy to mate with her. If he got her to bite him then all he would have to do was bite her! Then she would be his! She would be all his to love! But could he trick her? Did she know anything about mating? What if she did and prevented him from biting her? Alucard grumbled in frustration before he shoved his tongue between her lips to play with her tongue. Seras whimpered as she accepted his tongue and she lifted her hips up off of the bed so he could penetrate her even deeper.

He released her bruised wrists and like a good, obedient servant, she kept her arms above her head in full submission. His hands cupped her hot ass, keeping her lower body suspended over the bed. His nails dug into the soft, sensitive flesh, tearing it to shreds. Blood poured between his fingers, staining his perfect, pale skin and her comforter. She howled in his mouth from his abuse, but she did nothing to stop him. Her walls stretched around his hard cock as he penetrated her again and again and again, never missing his tempo. It was bloody fantastic and so damn ruthless. The girl didn't know if she was in pain or in utter rapture from his brutal fucking. Alucard tore his lips from hers to breathe heavily.

"Alucard!" Seras groaned and she panted and moaned. Hearing his name made him want her even more. She was calling out for him to fuck her, not the douche that she had stupidly fallen in love with. She wasn't imagining that filthy human, Bernadotte. No, it was her master's touch that she was remembering; his cock, his hands and nails, his body, his lips and tongue, his fangs in her throat, his gaze, his taste, his warmth, and his love! Him! Not Bernadotte! The elder vampire cackled in delight.

"Go ahead and say my name again. Cry it to the heaven's we're forbidden to enter. Scream it." Alucard demanded in a purr. "Scream my name, Victoria. Let it be known who's fucking you, who you belong to! Let the entire manor know! Scream my name!"

"A-Alucard!" Seras cried out again, but not because he told her to. When he demanded those things of her, his speed got twice more intense which she didn't think was possible. He was going at a speed that she couldn't even fathom. It didn't even feel like he was pulling out at all. He just kept hitting her nerves over and over again, making her world dark. She couldn't catch her breath, her heart was beating out of control, and she couldn't form any sort of intelligent thought. The little vampire didn't even know where she was. All she knew was of the pleasure that kept ripping through her. A powerful orgasm crashed over her, but the elder vampire didn't acknowledge it. He continued to thrust wildly inside of her, sending her in to another orgasm before she was barely even finished with the first. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, but she wasn't even aware that she was crying.

"A-A-A-Alu-card!" She continued to cry. Her body shook beneath his. She was limp in his arms and was too weak to even lift a finger. Her sex twitched and pulsated from the intense friction and over stimulation, giving her two more orgasms.

"God damn," Alucard hissed through gritted teeth. His eyes were glued to her face. He felt her walls spasm around his cock and tighten with each orgasm, but that only encouraged him to keep going. And it didn't help her at all that she was breathtaking each time she climaxed. She made the cutest and sexiest faces while she whimpered or moaned. There was something else to add to the list of things that he absolutely loved about this gorgeous woman. "Everything you do is either sexy or cute, even your damn O-face! Do you have any flaws, Seras?"

"Yes, she used to molest her food before eating it." Sebastian joked causing Alucard to snicker.

"You're falling apart in my arms." The elder vampire noted with a chuckle. "I suppose it will take you a while for you to get used to sex, especially sex with a vampire. If you haven't noticed, sex with a vampire is highly intense." He stared down into her eyes, seeing a distant look in them and that they were clouded over with pleasure. "And from your lack of communication, I'm guessing that you are deeply aware of that fact. Just don't pass out, Seras. That'll be the end of our fun if you do. I don't want this night to end." He admitted to his daze little blonde before he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply and picked up the sweetness of her delicious blood. He hasn't had a taste in almost a year and he was dying to sink his fangs into her. Perhaps this was his chance to trick her. The girl was dazed, she didn't know from up to down. She probably didn't even know her own name or where she was! If he got her to bite him, all he had to do was bite her and then she was his! Alucard pressed his wrist against the girl's lips, trying to tempt her to bite him.

"Bite me, Seras!" He ordered her in a snarl. "Drink my blood! Drink deeply!" But she didn't. Her warm breath wafted over his flesh with each pant and that's all she did. The elder vampire gritted his teeth and he roughly shoved his wrist into her mouth. "Drink!" But she still refused to bite down. Half-conscious, the girl lazily pushed his arm away and she turned her head to breathe heavily.

"Noooo," She barely got out in a groan. Alucard clenched his fist in fury. The only way they could mate was if they bit each other and consumed one another's blood. His red irises absorbed the whites in his eyes and he grinded his teeth together. Damn that man that she loved! He was going to tear him to shreds! Leave her with nothing, and then she would be forced to look for comfort in her master's arms! She will love him! Seras arched into him with a loud cry. Her body shook and her toes curled. "A-Alucard!" His Draculina cried out on the top of her lungs. Feeling her walls constrict tightly around him, Alucard couldn't help cumming. He cupped the side of her face and dug his nails into her ass when he came hard inside of her.

"Seras," He snarled her name before he rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they panted together. He stared down into her pale, sweaty face and moaned at how sweet and gorgeous she looked. "Seras," He whispered and then leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips. "Why wouldn't you drink my blood?" The small blonde groaned before she slowly opened her eyes to blink stupidly at her Sire. She somewhat remembered him trying to get her to drink his blood, but even through her haze of pleasure, she had managed not to succumb. The little vampire wrapped her arms around his neck and she repositioned her head on the pillow so she was a little more comfortable. She stared up at him as she licked her dry lips. She instantly tasted Alucard there and gently bit down into her bottom lip with a soft moan.

"If I had, you would no longer be my master." She whispered. "Alucard, I loved what we did. I love that we're connecting on a different level, but I'm not ready to give up you being my master."

"You still see me as a master." Alucard noted to himself with clear disappointment in his eyes, and of course she had heard.

"I love it that you're my master; I love serving you." Seras told him for the billionth time, but she didn't care how many times she had to remind him. She'll remind him every day for the rest of eternity if she had to; just as long as she could stand by his side. The little vampire then sighed when she knew it was finally time to have _the discussion._ Alucard was forced to climb off of her when the small blonde sat up to crisscross her legs in front of her. But she didn't look at him. She stared at the sheets with a blush on her cheeks. Sebastian immediately caught on to what was happening. A smirk grew on his face before he walked over to the bed to take a seat next to her master. "Before we can go any further with… _this_ …can we…talk for a second? A _serious_ talk?" Seras asked softly and she glanced up at them nervously.

"About?" Alucard asked with an arched brow and a deep frown on his face. He was worried about what she wanted to talk about. Was she going to push them further away? Was she going to break their hearts more? Was this the end of their one night stand with her?

"Well, first, I would like to be honest about something. I was the one who actually got you guys those gifts: the kitten and the painting of Alucard's brother." Seras told them truthfully and she gestured towards the kitten that was currently napping in his water dish. Her master drew his head back in bewilderment and he furrowed his brows.

"You were the one who gave me the painting of Mircea?" He asked. "But how? How do you even know about him? Who told you? Was it one of your bitchy sisters?"

"Sisters?" The small blonde repeated in confusion. But she quickly brushed that thought away by shaking her head. "No, I…" She cut herself off with a deep sigh. "Since you turned me, Alucard, we've had…a different connection that you're not really aware of." The more she tried explaining herself the more her Sire looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Seras?" Alucard asked.

"When you're awake, your mind barriers are strong. The only time I can communicate with you is when you want to communicate with me. But…when you fall asleep your barriers come down and…you share _everything_ with me. You've…shared your dreams and memories and emotions with me. Whatever you feel, I feel, so I learned fast how much…M-Mircea means to you. You're always dreaming about him, Master. I just wanted to…give you a piece of him, something to honor his memory." The little vampire ended in a whisper. "I hope that was okay of me." The elder vampire was silent for a long minute while he stuffed one of his hands into his pocket to gently grab the painting. But he didn't remove it from his pocket. He just sat there for a long moment and held it, as if it brought him comfort.

"Thank you," Was all her master said and then another minute of silence droned by. "And…what else was it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Alucard whispered with an arched brow and he finally looked at her.

"About the guy that I like," The small blonde muttered and she rubbed the back of her head, a reflex she did when she was fearful of something. "Um…You guys have been alive for a very long time. There has to be a time when at least one of you two had fallen in love." Her eyes flickered between their faces and her sheets. She couldn't decide where to look and kept fidgeting in her spot. Alucard and Sebastian just stared at her, the one woman that they had ever truly loved, and answered her question.

"Yes," They both agreed softly. She seemed surprised by how cooperative they were being so she looked up at them a little less nervous now.

"Were either of you ever nervous about…talking to her…him…and telling them how you truly felt?" She asked them. The smirk on Sebastian's face widened.

"Yes," Her mentors gave her a direct and honest answer once again.

"What did you guys do in that kind of situation? Did you guys ever tell them? Or was it unrequited love?"

"Seras," The demon chuckled with a shake of his head. "If this is truly about the man you love then you need to come forth with your feelings. Worst case scenario, he doesn't love you and you can move on with your life. But, I have a feeling that he will return your feelings and you can finally be happy with him." Alucard threw Michaelis a dark look for suggesting such an idea to her. Why was he driving her away when they both wanted her so badly that it actually ached?! How would they feel when seeing her in the arms of another man?! Knowing what the elder vampire was thinking, Sebastian casually shifted his head to give him a strange, but knowing look. Alucard didn't take the hint though. He looked back at Seras with a rage building up in his eyes.

"Bernadotte has nothing to offer you though! He's a mercenary that doesn't stay in one place and will betray anyone if there's money involved!" Her master snarled with bared fangs. "I know I gave my blessing to you earlier, but that was a mistake! He doesn't deserve you; you're far too good for him and I swear, if he _ever_ touches you, I will kill him!" Seras didn't seem bothered by any of the things of what he was saying. She calmly sat there and stared down at her feet. "I promise you, Victoria, that I will fucking impale him!" He snarled since his Childe didn't seem to be taking him seriously. When his tantrum was over, she sighed and looked up at her Sire.

"Master, what if I told you that the man I love isn't human?" The little vampire asked, stunning and silencing her master completely.

"Not human, Seras?" Sebastian played along, but the smirk remained on his lips. "So, it can't be Bernadotte."

"I told you guys before that I'm not in love with Bernadotte." She grumbled in frustration and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is he?" Alucard growled lowly, wondering who she had fallen in love with on one of her missions. If the man she was in love with wasn't human, that mean he had to be a vampire. The only time she met with other vampires was on missions. Sometimes they were unfortunate when targets slipped away. Had she fallen in love with one of these rogue targets they've been searching for? Was she hiding him somewhere 'safe' so Hellsing can't get to him? This fueled his rage and his inner beast snarled and pounded against his skull. "What filth has caught your eye?!" He roared. Seras hung her head with another sigh.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The little vampire grumbled under her breath. "Not only is he not human, but it's not just _one_ man I'm in love with." Again, this completely silenced her master and his eyes widened in disbelief. It had finally clicked in his head of who his Childe was in love with this entire time.

"Seras?" Sebastian whispered, still pretending that he was shocked.

"Do I really have to spell out everything?" She asked as she finally looked up at them. The girl's face was a dark shade of red and she nervously gulped before continuing. "I'm in love with you muppets!" The room fell silent, besides the sound of the girl's beating heart. She shook while she waited for a response or even an expression. Alucard sat there frozen with his mouth gaping open and his eyes locked on her face. Sebastian, on the other hand, held a smirk on his face and tenderness in his eyes. She didn't know what to think about the demon's expression though. Was it mocking? Was he about to tease her? "Will you guys say something?! It's so quiet in here you can hear a pin drop!"

"You're not in love with Bernadotte?" Alucard questioned. Seras' eyes shot to his face and she instantly shook her head, happy that he was speaking to her.

"No!" She answered. "I'd never loved him. I told you so many times, but you never believed me. I have _always_ loved you and Sebastian, ever since you turned me."

"But…you never talked to us and whenever we came near you, you scurried." The elder vampire whispered while he tried to wrap his head around this. Was he hearing her correctly? She was in love with him? Or was this some cruel joke of hers that he just didn't understand? Seras shook her head again.

"I was so scared." She whispered while she repositioned herself so she was on her knees. "I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest whenever you were near. I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way I did, that you would hate me or be disgusted. I was afraid of talking to you, and being near you was…so painful…because I couldn't have you." Tears welled up in Seras' eyes and streaked down her face. "I think you guys are my mates." She sobbed a little harder while she tried cleaning away her tears with her hands. A warm smile crossed over her Sire's face and he gingerly cupped her cheek.

"I have always loved you, Seras Victoria, but it wasn't until earlier tonight, during our intimacy, did I realize that you were my mate." Alucard admitted to her in a gentle purr. Seras' eyes widened and her tears slowly stopped coming.

"Wh-what?" She whispered.

"I have always loved you." The elder vampire chuckled, more than happy to repeat it to her.

"And…this isn't a joke? You're not teasing or playing with me? You truly…love me?" She asked, unsure if she should trust them.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered and he cupped the other side of her face. His thumb gently brushed away any rogue tears and he leaned in to kiss over her face lovingly. She closed her eyes when his lips came in contact with her skin. She sniffed and happily leaned forward a little to accept his kisses. "Not loving you was impossible for us. You may have been hurting, but you hurt us even more each and every time you fled. It was like a stab in the heart. Don't ever reintroduce us to that pain ever again."

"I love you, Sebastian." Seras breathed and then she placed a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too, darling." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Afterwards, he snickered and buried his fingers in her hair. "This changes everything between us. It's suddenly no longer a one night stand." The little vampire smiled and she hummed in agreeance. The demon then gently grasped her wrist. "Get over here so we can do this the proper way." He purred and then he was pulling her into his lap. Immediately, his lips found their way in the crook of her neck while his arm wrapped around her lower back.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered.

"Shhh," Her male hushed her softly. "Are you ready to finally put that pain behind you and mate with us?"

"Yes," She breathed and she gingerly wrapped her arm around his neck. "Yes,"

"Then I'll have to be in my true form; don't be startled." He whispered to her. The next second, his flesh felt strange beneath her hand. Her eyes flickered down to see that he was cladded in black latex. Her eyes widened as they slowly trailed down his body. The demon wore stiletto boots that had a sharp, thin tip. His entire formed burned with a visible black aura, but it didn't scorch her. His eyes were a piercing, dark red color. His nails were long, sharp, and blacker than the night. His face was paler than normal and his incisors were sharper and longer.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered before she cupped his face into her hands.

"We must exchange blood." Sebastian whispered and then he was pulling her thighs apart so she was straddling him. She gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her chest pressed into his and their locks of hair mingled. The demon snickered before he thrust his hips upward to bury himself deeply in her warm heat. Seras instinctively dug her nails into his back and she cried out softly in surprise. Michaelis gave a breathy moan while he paused to savor the warm tightness around his cock. After several long seconds, he gave sharp thrusts of his hips to start fucking her. The little vampire winced and she buried her face in the crook of his neck with whimpers. "Sorry," He apologized softly for hurting her. He glanced down to watch himself penetrate her. He changed the angle of his strokes so he was hitting the correct area that would send her into a mind numbing orgasm. "Better?" He whispered and placed kisses along her throat and collarbone to soothe her further.

"Yes," She whispered and he knew she was being honest when she lightly started to follow him in his rhythm.

"Good," The demon whispered and he massaged her scalp.

"Sebastian," His bride whimpered and her fingers fisted his hair. She didn't know if it was because of their new position or because he was no longer afraid of hurting her, but the sex seemed twice as better than last time. Perhaps it was because her body was finally used to the penetration? She didn't know which, but she fucking loved it and wanted more. "Harder," She begged her mate. "Harder, Sebastian. Please," He did as he was told and fucked her harder, earning a sharp cry of approval from his bride. "That…feels…so good." She breathed heavily. "Oh, God."

"We must exchange blood." Sebastian reminded her through soft pants. "Sink your teeth into me and drink my blood." He instructed her. Seras cracked open her eyes to glance down at his throat curiously. Was that really how they were going to mate? She didn't know anything about mating, but she fully trusted Alucard and Sebastian. The little vampire bared her fangs and, like a viper, she struck, sinking her fangs deeply into his throat. The demon jolted from her viciousness, but he groaned loudly from the pleasant pain she brought him. "Seras," He whispered, surprised by her brutality. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kept her head pinned to his jugular so she wouldn't change her mind. "That feels good," He muttered and then he glanced down at her throat. "Keep drinking, Seras." He whispered before he declined his head to nuzzle her jugular. "Good girl," The demon's fangs then pierced her flesh and sunk slowly into her to suck up her blood.

The second her blood touched his tongue both of their bodies jolted and they grunted in unison. Their hearts started to beat at the same rhythm and their very souls connected. Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around her, keeping her crushed against his body as he anxiously drank more of her blood. His cock penetrated her faster, going deeply between her legs to bring them pleasure. He fisted her hair and trembled with his love. Once mating, neither of them could last long. They both came at the same time, sharing their pleasure with their eternal mate. Seras withdrew her fangs from his throat to cry out her release. Sebastian sunk his fangs further into her throat and snarled softly as he filled her with cum.

"Sebastian," His bride panted when his cock stilled inside of her. It throbbed with her sex and they both moaned at the wonderful, warm feeling that overcame them. "Sebastian," A bright and beautiful smile took over her features and she giggled in pure joy. Her arms tightened around his neck and she nuzzled the side of his face while he continued to drink her blood. "We're mates," She whispered in his ear as if he didn't already know of this fact. The little vampire purred in contentment and her heart leaped with joy when he responded by purring back. "Oh, I love you." With his arms wrapped securely around her, the demon fell backwards onto the mattress. He pulled his mate with him and she landed gingerly on his chest. She was still straddling him with her ass up in the air. His softening cock slipped from her lubricated pussy, leaving her open to more abuse and another mating.

Seras jumped when she felt a warm body press into hers from behind. But she couldn't look behind her because the demon's fangs were still buried in her throat. "Alucard?" She whispered, even though she knew for a fact that it was him. Her master's hands caressed over her clawed ass and trailed up her bare, pale back. Seras closed her eyes before she wiggled her ass back against her master's hard dick in deep need of it. "Master," The little vampire purred. "Are we going to exchange blood too?" She heard a deep cackle from her Sire while his fingertips stroked down her spine.

"Yes, Seras." Alucard purred. "That means you _have_ to bite me, baby girl, and drink my blood."

"Just as long as I'm yours by the end of it, I'll do anything you ask of me." The minx whispered heatedly to him.

"Do you think it's wise to offer a monster, such as myself, to do anything he wishes to you?" Her master snickered. In response, his Draculina pressed her ass against his cock and lightly rubbed up against it with a soft moan.

"I standby what I said," She replied softly. "Fuck me, Master." His Childe begged then. "Fuck me hard again. I want to be left gasping for breath with my thoughts jumbled and a wonderful sensation of pain left throbbing between my thighs as a reminder of how you defiled me. Fuck me until I can no longer scream your name."

"God, you are perfect." Alucard breathed before he gave her what she wanted. He rammed his cock inside of her, burying it deep and filling her completely. Seras' back arched beautifully and she drove her nails into Sebastian's chest. She opened her mouth, but all that came was a garbled cry mixed with a whimper. He pulled out a little and slammed back in hard, hitting that spot that made his Childe fall apart before his very eyes. Her upper body fell limp against the demon's chest and she raised her ass more so he could penetrate her deeply.

"A-Alucard," She moaned. Alucard grabbed her hips tightly as he went to town on that quivering pussy of hers. He pounded her hard, forcing her tight channel to take his thick cock over and over again. She was incredibly hot and wet after they had filled her with cum. And they were nowhere near done with her tonight; they've been waiting for this moment for a year. The demon withdrew his fangs from his bride's jugular with a soft snarl. He then hungrily lapped at the blood that leaked from her wounds with his serpent like tongue.

"Seras," He moaned and he wrapped his arms around her only to drag his claws down her back.

"Sebastian!" Seras cried out and she arched into his nails. Sebastian chuckled with a cruel smile on his face. He dragged his nails down her waist and ended it there. Her body trembled as he shifted his arms under her just so he could grope her breasts. "Sebastian," She whispered while he gently dug his talons into her milky white flesh and dug his palms into her nipples.

"Seras," Alucard hissed her name before he fisted her hair and crushed his chest against her bleeding back. Even in this new position, he still pounded into her hard without any mistakes in his rhythm. He dug his chin into her shoulder while he panted softly in her ear. His free arm wrapped itself under her breasts to keep her pinned against his body. "It's time," Her Sire breathed and he released her hair from his death grip. Eagerly, the elder vampire roughly shoved his wrist into his bride's mouth. "Bite me!" He growled and then he bit deeply into her shoulder. Seras cried out something around his wrist, but it came out all muffled. He could only assume that whatever she had said was something positive because right after he felt her fangs breaking through his flesh.

Alucard knew it the second she tasted his blood because the world fell away and it was just him and Seras. His eyes widened while her blood flowed into his mouth. Suddenly, it tasted far sweeter than it did before. His heart thundered in his ears, it was deafening. But he knew it wasn't his heart. No, his heart belonged to Seras and it was beating for her. Warmth and tranquility filled his ancient body and his long dead, cold heart. His soul shuddered as it was finally completed after all these years. His inner beast purred lovingly and, to his surprise, her beast responded. Their inner demons purred their own little song while former master and Childe continued to drink and let their souls mingle.

 **The End**


End file.
